Harry Potter y la antorcha de flama verde
by hermi567
Summary: Soy pesima para sumary... pero ahi va, Harry entra en su sexto año, en el cual sera movido por los acontecimientos a auto-entrenarse duramente durante el curso... incluira de todo, magia negra, dolor, humor, drama, amor, en fin... solo entren y leanlo.
1. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños

EL MEJOR REGALO DE CU MPLEAÑOS  
  
Eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, las calles de Privet drive se encontraban desiertas, solo una pequeña brisa circulaba entre los árboles, y solo una persona no podía conciliar el sueño.  
  
Harry Potter, un adolescente de recién c u mplidos dieciséis años se encontraba tumbado en su cama sin mirar realmente a ningún lado, constantemente se levantaba en la madrugada atormentado por los recuerdos y las pesadillas que nunca faltaban.  
  
Desde que había salido de estudiar su quinto año en Hogwarts había sentido la perdida de Sirius al doble, nunca se había sentido tan solo, o quizás simplemente nunca lo había visto así debido a que en sus primeros trece años, nunca tuvo algo tan cercano a un padre como lo había sido Sirius para el en los últimos años.  
  
Sin ninguna otra ocupación, su mente lo devolvía al pasado desde el día en que había conocido a Sirius hasta el momento en que este había caído en aquel extraño velo.  
  
Sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione frecuentemente le enviaban cartas de apoyo a las que respondía solamente con frases como: "estoy bien, gracias" "todo igual" ni siquiera tenia ánimos como para preguntar sobre la orden. Francamente todo eso lo tenía harto, si solamente pudiera ser un chico normal, si sus peores preocupaciones fueran las de c u mplir con sus deberes y aprobar en los exámenes.  
  
Todo por esa entupida profecía.- se decía constantemente  
  
Hasta sus tíos se habían percatado de su estado de amino, o quizás simplemente no querían tener que saber nada de aquel grupo de "raros" que los amenazaron al final del curso. Lo cierto es que Harry hacia parte de la decoración de la casa; era ignorado casi las veinticuatro horas del día, los Dursleys le dirigían la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario, tanto así que los regaños habían casi desaparecido y aun mas los quehaceres, el único problema era que tanto tiempo libre le daba la oportunidad de pensar, de recordar, de culparse...  
  
Después de la muerte de Sirius se sentía vació, que le daban igual muchas cosas, le habría dado lo mismo si los Dursleys estallaran contra el, si sus amigos no se mantuvieran en contacto con el... pasaba los días haciendo los deberes encontrando en el estudio ref ugio para estar ocupado y no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido.  
  
Ya había terminado los de transformaciones, herbologia e historia de la magia que consistían en una redacción de mínimo un metro de pergamino, el los había hecho hasta de dos y medio.  
  
Habían pasado alrededor de semana y media desde su regreso a Privet drive. Estaba en la cocina almorzando con los Dursleys cuando una lechuza parda entro por la ventana y soltó una carta sobre Harry que la alcanzo en el aire mientras la lechuza salía volando de nuevo por la ventana.  
  
-¡¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre esos pajarracos en casa?! –escupió tío Vernon.  
  
-lo siento, no puedo evitar que entren. –dijo Harry simplemente mientras miraba la extraña carta. Era parecida a la de Hogwarts en el sobre excepto porque no llevaba el escudo de armas, la abrió y leyó:  
  
TITULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA  
  
INFORME DE RESULTADOS  
  
NOMBRE: Evans Potter Harry James  
  
Transformaciones  
  
Evaluación teórica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Evaluación práctica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Encantamientos  
  
Evaluación teórica: Sobresaliente  
  
Evaluación práctica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Defensa contra las artes oscuras  
  
Evaluación teórica: Sobresaliente  
  
Evaluación práctica: Sobresaliente  
  
Pociones  
  
Evaluación teórica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Evaluación práctica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Astronomía  
  
Evaluación teórica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Evaluación práctica: Aceptable  
  
Adivinación  
  
Evaluación teórica: Pobre  
  
Evaluación práctica: Pobre  
  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas  
  
Evaluación teórica: Sobresaliente  
  
Evaluación práctica: Sobresaliente  
  
Herbologia  
  
Evaluación teórica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Evaluación práctica: Excede Expectativas  
  
Historia de la magia  
  
Evaluación teórica: Aceptable  
  
Y adjunto a esta una carta más que decía.  
  
Estimado señor Potter.  
  
En esta presente le informamos de sus resultados en los exámenes TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) realizados en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el pasado junio. Le recordamos que tras leer la presente carta deberá escoger las asignaturas correspondientes a su futura ocupación en el mundo del trabajo.  
  
Tras leer esta carta, deberá enviarnos su lista de asignaturas escogidas. Atentamente,  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
  
Los exámenes TIMOs fueron corregidos en el mes de junio en el Ministerio de Magia bajo la supervisión de la examinadora Griselda Marchbanks.  
  
Cuando termino de leer una sonrisa melancólica se expandió por su rostro. Estaba suspendido de adivinación pero de hecho mas que una decepción era un alivio, lo único que le preocupaba era pociones, según McGonagall, Snape no aceptaba a estudiantes con notas inferiores a sobresaliente, imaginó que alguna solución debía haber. Después de todo parecía que iba a poder ser un auror.  
  
La muerte de Sirius, lo había cambiado, seguía siendo el chico flacucho con el cabello rebelde, pero su carácter nunca había sido tan fuerte como ahora, sabia que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a una batalla a muerte con Voldemort y ya lo había aceptado, si tenia que matar a Voldemort lo haría, ya estaba harto de verlo matar a gente inocente y salir como si nada, y si la profecía daba cabida para que fuera el quien saliera victorioso, daría todo de él para que así fuera. Tenia casi dieciséis años, edad en la que la mayoría de los adolescentes son totalmente irreverentes a cambio de el, al que los golpes, lo habían madurado prematuramente, a la fuerza.  
  
Termino de comer y subió a su habitación envió una carta a Hogwarts con las materias que estudiaría (DCAO, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas) y continuo con los deberes de pociones, siempre que pensaba en Snape lo hacia con desagrado y hasta rabia, siempre había tratado a Sirius como a un cobarde...  
  
Sacudió su cabeza Intentando no pensar en Snape ni en Sirius y tan solo dedicarse a hacer los deberes. Al cabo de unas dos horas llevaba escrito dos metros de pergamino y aun tenia un poco mas para escribir, ahora era cuando entendía a Hermione, ella siempre se concentraba en lo que hacia tal y como Harry lo hacia ahora para no pensar en nada mas y si eso le daba buenos resultados en los estudios, estaba bien.  
  
Dos semanas después se despertó por un ruido de picotazos  
  
habían nueve lechuzas en la ventana intentando entrar, se tiro de la cama de inmediato y fue a abrirles, todas entraron y esperaron en la cama, excepto Pig que revoloteaba por toda la habitación mientras las demás la miraban con desaprobación y Hegwid que se poso en su hombro.  
  
Tomo primero la de Hegwid que resulto ser de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Feliz C umpleaños, ya se que no ha sido el mejor pero tienes que reponerte, puede que el dolor no desaparezca pero con el tiempo disminuirá, aferrate a los buenos recuerdos y sigue adelante, ya sabes que cuentas con Ron, con la orden y conmigo.  
  
Espero que te guste mi regalo y no dudes en escribirnos si necesitas algo.  
  
Besos de  
  
Hermione  
  
Destapo el bien envuelto regalo de Hermione y se encontró con un libro grande y negro con letras plateadas que decían "Oclumencia y legilimenci una guía practica para su estudio" lo dejo a un lado con molesta culpa latiendo en su interior y tomo la carta que traía Pig después de atraparlo en el aire. Era de ron.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Feliz C umpleaños, espero que te encuentres lo mejor posible, y que pronto nos veamos de nuevo, mamá dice que lo mas posible es que regresemos a Grimmaud Place y que tu vengas con nosotros, solo que toca esperar un poco mas...  
  
Bueno espero que te guste mi regalo y que estés en contacto con nosotros.  
  
Hasta pronto compañero  
  
Ron  
  
Destapo el paquete y se encontró con el paquete más surtido de bromas que allá visto en su vida, lo dejo a un lado pensando que las usaría en cuanto entrara a Hogwarts. Tomo la carta de una lechuza blanca con manchas cafés que resulto ser de Fred y George. La lechuza salió volando una vez Harry le quito la carta.  
  
¡Queridísimo Harry!  
  
¡Feliz C umpleaños! Sabemos que no ha sido el mejor año pero ¡arriba el ánimo! Esperamos que te pases por nuestro local un día de estos y cuando decimos nuestro no lo decimos solo por nosotros dos sino también por ti, ya que sin ti nunca hubiéramos podido abrir nuestro negocio así que como socio capitalista que eres recibirás tu correspondiente porcentaje de las ganancias y NO ACEPTAMOS UN NO COMO RESPUESTA. Esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo, la verdad no sabíamos que regalarte pero al fin nos decidimos por esto y esperamos que hagas buen uso de el.  
  
Hasta pronto  
  
Fred y George  
  
Desenvolvió un pequeño paquete con curiosidad y se encontró con una pequeña, dorada y aleteante snitch junto con una nota.  
  
¿A que te gusto eh? Pues que bien, solo tienes que sostenerla por un minuto en tu mano para que no se te escape muy lejos a menos que así lo quieras.  
  
Así lo hizo, la snitch brilló y luego la soltó y esta empezó a revolotear sobre su cabeza algo que inevitablemente le recordó a su padre cuando lo vio en los recuerdos de Snape.  
  
Entre las demás lechuzas reconoció a Hermes la lechuza de Percy cosa que se le hizo bastante extraña, tomo la carta y Hermes salio por la ventana enseguida. La carta era de Ginny.  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Feliz c umpleaños, te extrañara que te escriba pero se que no estas bien y me preocupas, se que no somos muy cercanos pero aun así quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras y aprovecho para agradecerte todo lo que me enseñaste en la AD.  
  
Le pedí prestada la lechuza a Percy por que Pig no hubiera podido llevar el regalo de ron y mío juntos, por cierto Percy esta muy apenado contigo es posible que ron, Fred o George no te hayan mencionado que ya esta de nuevo en casa y que nos pidió disculpas a todos por que ellos aun están molestos con el. Espero que nos veamos pronto y que te guste mi regalo.  
  
Con cariño  
  
Ginny  
  
Desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un montón de chucherias de Honeydukes, tomo una rana de chocolate y dejo el resto a un lado para tomar la siguiente carta de una lechuza parda. Se extrañó al ver que era de Neville.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Feliz C umpleaños, se que nunca te he escrito pero aun me siento mal por haber roto la profecía y quería disculparme de nuevo, además de que siento muchísimo lo que le paso a tu amigo Sirius Black, ya que se que para que fuera amigo tuyo tendría que ser inocente y una buena persona, nos vemos en Hogwarts. Ojala y te sea de utilidad mi regalo.  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Neville  
  
Destapo un pequeño paquete y se encontró con lo que parecía una brújula y una nota.  
  
Esta no es una brújula común, ésta en vez de apuntar al norte apunta a la dirección exacta a la que necesitas ir, yo tengo una igual y he de decir que me ha servido muchísimo, espero que te guste.  
  
Dejo la brújula a un lado agradecido con Neville y tomo la siguiente carta de una lechuza gris que se quedo esperando aparentemente una respuesta. Y se sorprendió al ver que era de la orden del fénix.  
  
Querido Harry.  
  
Te deseamos un Feliz C umpleaños aun cuando sabemos que no es lo mismo sin Sirius presente de carne y hueso, pero suponemos que el poder hablar con el es suficiente una vez que lo creímos perdido para siempre.  
  
Este es nuestro regalo, hicimos todos los arreglos (en especial Dumbledore) para que el espejo de doble sentido que tenia Sirius acá en el cuartel fuera introducido en el velo –a Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco, podría hablar con Sirius de nuevo. –suponemos que ya sabes lo que significa esto, así que corre a hablar con el y dale saludos de nuestra parte. Estamos seguros que con esto se habrá compuesto un poco tu c umpleaños.  
  
Hasta muy pronto.  
  
Albus, Remus, Arthur, Molly, y Tonks  
  
No necesitó pensarlo dos veces, salio disparado a su baúl y busco el espejo pero un hueco se hizo en su estomago cuando vio que estaba roto, podría haberlo reparado en un segundo con magia pero esto era imposible mientras estuviera fuera del colegio, pero entonces pensó en intentar llamar a Sirius aun cuando no pudiera verlo.  
  
-Sirius Black. –pronuncio frente lo que quedaba del espejo con emoción.  
  
-¿Harry? ¡Harry! –dijo la voz de Sirius con alegría, al cabo de unos segundos y a Harry se le resbaló una lagrima silenciosa por las mejilla derecha, realmente podía hablar con Sirius.  
  
-¡Sirius! –aulló Harry. -¡Sirius! Lo siento, todo... todo fue mi culpa, si tan so...-Sirius lo interrumpió.  
  
-No fue tu culpa Harry, fue nuestra, debimos haberte dicho todo en un principio, pero ya no importa, después de todo estoy bien, estoy con James y Lily, pero ¿Cómo estas? Veo que no tan bien como quisiera, pero espero que a partir de hoy lo estés –Harry estuvo seguro que su padrino estaba sonriendo. –La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que día será pero estoy casi seguro que estamos cerca de tu c umpleaños...  
  
-Es hoy. –le dijo Harry sonriendo. - y eh de decir que este a sido el mejor regalo de todos, no soporto el haberte perdido a ti también.  
  
-No me has perdido, ya se que no es lo mismo, pero aun así sigo estando cerca de ti, Harry, además... después de todo... podrás hablar también con tus padres. –Harry sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, nunca habría esperado tal cosa.  
  
-¿e... es... es posible? – dijo en un susurro mientras mas lagrimas pugnaban por salir.  
  
-Después de que tengas algún vinculo familiar con alguien de este "lado" si, es posible. –le respondió la voz de su padre con voz alegre.  
  
¿Papá? –pregunto sin saber que hacer o que decir, había pasado dieciséis años deseando haber conocido a sus padres y finalmente podría hablar con ellos. –me... me gustaría poder verlos, pero es que rompí el espejo cuando intente la primera vez hablar con Sirius, pero como aun no tenia el otro espejo, de la decepción lo tire a mi baúl y se rompió.  
  
-entonces, solo toma tu varita y...  
  
-pero no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio. –interrumpió Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo no se lo dijiste, Canuto? –le pregunto James a Sirius con fingido reproche.  
  
-Ups, creo que se me olvido. –respondió la voz de Sirius aparentemente apenado.  
  
-en todo caso, hijo, toma tu varita y colócala sobre el espejo, déjala sobre él pero no la toques, pon tu mano a unos diez centímetros de distancia y solo pronuncia el hechizo, fue algo que descubrí accidentalmente en mi segundo año, puedes hacer magia sin tener problemas con el colegio mientras no tengas la varita en tus manos.  
  
Así lo hizo Harry, después de tener su mano a diez centímetros de distancia de su varita dijo- ¡Reparo! Y el espejo se reparó, dejándole ver el sonriente rostro de su padre.  
  
-Me han hecho tanta falta. –dijo Harry.  
  
-A nosotros también nos has hecho falta, aun cuando te hemos visto crecer. – le respondió esta vez la voz de su madre, con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-¿Por... por que nunca nadie menciono que podría hablar con ustedes por medio de este espejo? –Interrogo Harry  
  
-Quizás por que la única manera era que el espejo fuera regalado en vida. –le respondió Sirius.  
  
-¿así que decidiste asegurarte que para cuando vinieras Harry pudiera hablar con nosotros? – le dijo James a Sirius con agradecimiento  
  
-Si, bueno, no quería que pasara lo mismo que con ustedes. Pero bueno aquí lo que importa es que Harry esta de c umpleaños y le voy a hacer conocer mi regalo.  
  
-¿acaso tuviste tiempo para dejarle un regalo a nuestro hijo? –Pregunto Lily  
  
-Si, bueno, hacia tiempo lo había hecho, no tengo mas familiares decentes, y que mejor que mi querido ahijado para tener mi fortuna y la de mi familia.  
  
-OH, amigo ¿Cómo... como pudiste? Gracias. –le dijo James.  
  
-muchas gracias Sirius. – dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
-Gracias, Sirius. –dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero eso si, te voy a dar una orden respecto a ese dinero...  
  
-¿Cuál? – pregunto inmediatamente Harry.  
  
-Que cada nueva escoba que salga y que te guste, te la compres, ¿lo viste volar James? ¡Es increíble! Creo que hasta mejor que tu y tu que decías que nadie podría superarte. –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-bueno pero me supero mi propio hijo, así que estoy satisfecho, todo queda entre familia. –le respondió james alegremente, a lo que Sirius y Lily solo movieron la cabeza de lado a lado, como diciendo, "no cambia".  
  
-bueno ya lo sabes, -continuo Sirius la fortuna es lo suficientemente grande como para unas cuantas miles Saeta de Fuego así que no creo que por comprar las que te gusten te vallas a quedar sin nada antes de vivir mas que cómodamente.  
  
Ah y algo más, regálale a Ron la nueva escoba que salga. Un buen guardián amerita una buena escoba. –Dijo sonriendo.- Y a Hermione... no se... a esta chica solo le gustan los libros. ¿Qué propones Lily?  
  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Después de todo los mejores estudiantes eran ustedes dos. –dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-ya se, hay una enciclopedia, ¿la recuerdan? –Intervino James  
  
-¡claro! Dijeron a la vez Sirius y Lily.  
  
-¿Cómo se llamaba? –pregunto James.  
  
-algo así como... Enciclopedia universal de magia creo. –respondió Sirius.  
  
-es un libro sorprendente, hijo, tiene todas las asignaturas, todos los hechizos, maleficios, en fin si logras encontrar algo que no este ahí seria un acontecimiento. –le dijo su madre.  
  
-puedes encontrarla en Flourish and Blotts, tiene el valor aproximado de una buena escoba, si no me equivoco, y lo mejor es que es del tamaño de un libro grande pero no demasiado.  
  
-de acuerdo. –dijo simplemente Harry.  
  
-estamos muy orgullosos de ti. –le dijo su padre con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-así es, hijo. Y queremos que sepas no estas solo, que nunca has estado solo, confía en Dumbledore, es un gran hombre y quiere lo mejor para ti.  
  
-¿pero que se supone que haga? –les pregunto Harry. – es decir, según esa profecía, tengo que matar a Voldemort, pero no puedo, no se como. –les pregunto derrotado.  
  
-por ahora no te preocupes por eso, preocúpate por tus estudios, que de mucho te pueden servir. –le respondió su madre.  
  
-¿vas a continuar con la AD? –le pregunto Sirius tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-no se, lo mas probable es que ya no sea necesario, claro si nos ponen un buen profesor este año...-le respondió Harry.  
  
-a mi me parece que estaría bien que continuaras con la AD, así de paso te va mejor en los estudios, y... tampoco estaría mal que intentaran clases "extras" con Hermione sobre pociones, Harry. –le dijo su padre.  
  
-ya sabemos que si no te va muy bien en pociones es en gran parte gracias a Snivell... digo el profesor Snape, pero aun así te falta mejorar, recuerda lo que te dijo McGonagall, solo entran los mejores para ser aurores. –le dijo su madre.  
  
-Tu madre tiene razón, es posible que Snivellus te lo quiera hacer mas difícil, así que no le des ese gus... -decía James mientras se despeinaba inconscientemente pero se interrumpió al ver que Sirius y Harry tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus caras. -¿Qué? –pregunto confundido.  
  
-Ya ves que lo sigue haciendo, tu padre no ha cambiado en absoluto. –le dijo Sirius a Harry aun sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?–le pregunto James.  
  
-por que aun te sigues despeinando. – le respondió Sirius divertido.  
  
-bueno... no lo puedo evitar. –les dijo también sonriendo.  
  
-que bueno que Harry no saco ese mismo vicio tuyo por que a veces es un tanto desesperante. –le dijo Lily a su esposo sonriendo.  
  
-¿a si? Pero eso no te impidió enamorarte de mi ¿no? –le respondió este con voz coqueta y un tanto arrogante.  
  
-bueno... no, pero si recuerdas bien, si lo retraso unos años. –le dijo Lily en el mismo tono.  
  
-hay no, ahora se van a poner de tórtolos este par. –le dijo Sirius a Harry sonriendo. –todo el tiempo es lo mismo.  
  
Harry no cabía de felicidad.  
  
-¿Cómo se te pudo pasar mencionarme lo de hacer magia fuera del colegio?  
  
-no se, se me olvido... pero supongo que ahora le puedes dar un buen susto a tu primo ¿no? –le respondió Sirius divertido.  
  
-si, eso me parece bien, te ha fastidiado bastante. –dijo James volviendo a la conversación.  
  
-¿Por qué odiabas tanto a Snape? –le pregunto Harry a su padre.  
  
-por que era un idiota, un bicho raro celoso, siempre intentando fastidiarme en cuanta cosa podía, insultaba a tu madre, y siempre andaba presumiendo que sabia artes oscuras cuando yo las aborrecía, era simplemente una de esas personas que no puedes evitar odiar. – le respondió James.  
  
-pero... esa vez, en los recuerdo de Snape, cuando lo atacaste no te estaba haciendo nada.  
  
-justo antes de atacarlo, no, pero cuando estábamos entrando al examen de los timos, recuerdo bien, me lanzo una bola de estiércol que me cayo en la cabeza, y eso claramente significaba guerra. –se defendió su padre.  
  
-había olvidado ese detalle. –dijo Sirius riendo. – te pusiste rojo de rabia, si no hiciste nada en ese momento era por no perder puntos para Gryffindor justo al final del año, pero bien que te vengaste afuera. –dijo muerto de risa.  
  
-no fue gracioso. –reprocho Lily. –te pusiste a su nivel.  
  
-bien sabes que nunca me importaron ese tipo de niveles mientras se metieran conmigo o con los míos. –se defendió de nuevo James.  
  
-bueno, pero no se van a poner a discutir por Snape. –les dijo Harry. –Ouch! -la lechuza que llevaba la ultima carta, cansada de esperar decidió picarle un dedo.  
  
Harry le desato la carta a la lechuza y esta se echo a volar.  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Feliz c umpleaños. Espero que estés bien, lamento lo que le paso a ese amigo tuyo, aprovecho para agradecerte la paciencia con las lecciones del AD, apropósito ¿las seguirás dando? Ahora me encuentro en Suecia como ya les había comentado estoy buscando con mi padre Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados hemos visto un par pero no los hemos podido atrapar.  
  
Besos.  
  
Luna  
  
Desenvolvió un pequeño paquetito en el cual se encontró con una especie de colmillo de un animal muy grande junto con una nota que decía:  
  
Esto es un colmillo de dragón, he leído que tiene propiedades mágicas que favorecen a la concentración y a la disposición para hacer las cosas, pensé que te podría servir con tus estudios. Espero que te guste.  
  
Luna.  
  
El colmillo venia con una delgada cadenita que a Harry le parecía que seria plata.  
  
La sostuvo unos minutos mientras la observaba.  
  
-¿es un colmillo de dragón? –pregunto Sirius por el espejo.  
  
-si. –dijo Harry.  
  
-he leído que tienen muchas propiedades mágicas. –comento su madre. –algunas incluso no se han descubierto.  
  
Otra lechuza que también estaba harta de esperar revoloteo se poso en su cabeza con la intención de llamar su atención, y Harry recordó que debía escribirle una respuesta a la Orden. Rasgo un pedazo de pergamino y tomo la tinta y pluma y empezó a escribir una nota rápida.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, Lupin, Señores Weasley y Tonks  
  
Muchísimas gracias, es el mejor regalo que me podrían dar, además de que no he podido solamente hablar con canuto sino también con mis padres. –se detuvo un momento.  
  
-le quieren enviar algún mensaje a Dumbledore, Lupin, los señores Weasley o Tonks? –pregunto a sus padres y a Sirius.  
  
-solo dale saludos. –le dijo Sirius después de mirar a los padres de Harry un momento. –supongo que regresaras a Grimmaud Place ¿no? –Harry asintió. –entonces ya hablaremos con ellos allá. –le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Ellos les mandan saludos a todos y dicen que ya hablaran con ustedes cuando vaya con ustedes a Grimmaud Place. De nuevo gracias, me han devuelto una gran parte de mí.  
  
Hasta pronto.  
  
Harry  
  
Enrolló el pergamino y se lo ato a la pata a la lechuza gris que salio volando de inmediato por la ventana. 


	2. Regreso a Grimmaud Place

REGRESO A GRIMMAUD PLACE  
  
Los siguientes días fueron los más felices que Harry recordara haber pasado en casa de los Dursley, todos los días hablaba con Sirius y sus padres que siempre le contaban alguna anécdota de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Dudley por otra parte la estaba pasando muy mal, animado por su padre y Sirius, Harry dejó su hasta ahora madura posición y se decidió a atormentar a Dudley antes de volver a la escuela. Lo había hecho despertar en las noches anteriores, golpeándolo con zapatos hechizados y para cuando se despertaba le lanzaba el hechizo impedimenta para que no se pudiera mover, y se reía de la cara de pánico que ponía su primo mientras lo observaba bajo su capa invisible.  
  
Una mañana Dudley hizo mención de lo ocurrido.  
  
-papá, Harry ha hecho ya-sabes-que. –dijo en el desayuno.  
  
-¿Qué? –escupió con furia tío Vernon.  
  
-es mentira. –Replico Harry antes de que tío Vernon pudiera decir algo mas  
  
-¡es verdad! –grito Dudley.  
  
-según ¡tu! ¿Qué te he hecho? –le grito Harry.  
  
-pues... en las noches me golpeas y luego no me dejas mover.  
  
-¿acaso me has visto? –le pregunto Harry sabiendo la respuesta  
  
-pues... no... no te he visto... ¡pero yo se que eres tu! –Le grito Dudley  
  
-saben perfectamente que no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela sin ser expulsado. –les dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-eso es verdad. –razono tía petunia. -¿no será que lo soñaste, cariño? –dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo defiendes, petunia? –le dijo tío Vernon con rabia asomándose en sus pequeños ojos de cerdo.  
  
-no lo defiendo, simplemente no pudo ser él, por que de haber sido así habríamos tenido en esta casa lechuzas por montones como el verano pasado. –le dijo dando por zanjada la discusión.  
  
En los tres días siguientes, termino sus deberes de encantamientos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y estaba trabajando en los de DCAO con ayuda de sus padres y Sirius cuando a unos dos metros de el vio un chisporroteo rojo y dorado del que después cayo un pergamino doblado.  
  
Corrió a recoger el pergamino y lo abrió.  
  
Alista tus cosas, por que en media hora pasan por ti.  
  
Lunático.  
  
Empezó a recoger los libros que había regado al hacer los deberes, algunos de los regalos que también tenía esparcidos por su habitación, alguna ropa, y lo empaco todo en su baúl, dando la impresión de que nunca nadie había ocupado esa habitación. Bajo a la sala arrastrando su baúl, y con su varita y el espejo de doble sentido en el bolsillo, preguntándose como lo irían a recoger esta vez.  
  
Dejo el baúl en la sala y entro a la cocina en donde estaban sus tíos y primo.  
  
-me voy. –dijo después de sentarse a tomar una tostada.  
  
-bien. –dijo tío Vernon. –solo espero que esos amigos tuyos no entren en mi casa, ¿Oíste? Los quiero ¡fuera! –gruño tío Vernon.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
De pronto se oyó que algo caía en medio de la sala. Harry corrió para ver si se trataba de Lupin o alguien de la orden, cuando llego se encontró con el mismísimo Dumbledore, que al parecer había llegado por medio de Fawkes, su ave fénix Sus tíos habían salido detrás de el, y miraban horrorizados al anciano mago, que estaba tranquilamente en medio de su sala, junto a un pájaro totalmente extraño para ellos  
  
-hola, Harry. –lo saludo Dumbledore. -¿un buen verano?  
  
-si. –le respondió Harry mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos azules.  
  
-quiero que se vaya de mi casa. –atino a decir tío Vernon, con miedo en la voz.  
  
-en un momento. –le dijo Dumbledore. –solo, quería darle, esto a su esposa. –dijo mientras sacaba una caja del tamaño de la de un CD de su túnica. Tía petunia palideció, tal vez creía que le iban a hechizar o algo así. –es un presente, en agradecimiento, por haber cuidado de Harry todos estos años. – Harry no sabía como irían a reaccionar sus tíos ante esto. Dumbledore se acerco a tía petunia y le entrego la caja, y aunque estaba horrorizada la destapo, luego abrió mucho los ojos y se la paso a tío Vernon. –son diamantes reales, los pueden hacer avaluar si gustan. –les dijo Dumbledore sonriente. –bueno, Harry, será mejor que nos vayamos, tus amigos te están esperando. –le dijo mientras le señalaba a Fawkes.  
  
Es exactamente igual que con un traslador. –Harry asintió. -bien, cuando diga tres. –dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-gra... gracias. –le dijo tía petunia, presintiendo que ya se iban.  
  
-gracias a usted que ha cuidado de Harry. –le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. –uno... dos... ¡tres! –ambos tocaron a Fawkes. Harry sostenía su baúl con su mano izquierda. La ya conocida sensación en su ombligo, y segundos después se encontró en la cocina de Grimmaud Place.  
  
Mas se demoro en ponerse de pie que en verse atrapado en un abrazo.  
  
-¡Harry! Que bueno verte. –Le dijo Hermione emocionada, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
-lo mismo digo. –respondió Harry, observando a Hermione que se veía radiante, llevaba el cabello liso y poco maquillaje, unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa rosada que dejaba ver su ombligo y su marcada cintura.  
  
Después se vio abrazado por la señora Weasley, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos. Al poco tiempo la señora Weasley anuncio que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, Lupin se acerco a Harry.  
  
-Harry, me gustaría hablar con Sirius y con tus padres. –le dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que su rostro mostraba cansancio.  
  
-claro. –dijo mientras sacaba el espejo de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba. –aquí tienes. Lupin salio de la cocina mientras Harry se sentaba entre Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto Ron sonriendo.  
  
-muy bien, y ustedes. ¿Qué tal el verano? –les pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír.  
  
-el mío estuvo bastante bien, hasta esta mañana estuve con mis padres en Italia, es un país de verdad hermoso...  
  
-el mío no tanto. –le interrumpió Ron. -desde hace dos semanas estamos acá, y me ha tocado trabajar como elfo descontaminando la casa, ya es poco lo que falta por hacer, pero no deja de ser desagradable pasar parte de tus vacaciones limpiando.  
  
-si, no es algo muy agradable. –Lo apoyo Ginny  
  
-pues, han hecho un gran trabajo, pero... ¿Qué paso con keacher?- les pregunto extrañado de no ver al elfo por ningún lado.  
  
-Dumbledore le hecho un hechizo desmemorizante... ya sabes para que no recordara nada de la orden, y luego lo dejo ir. –le dijo Ron.  
  
-¿lo dejo ir? ¿Acaso Keacher quería abandonar la casa? –le pregunto sorprendido.  
  
-si, bueno, como finalmente logramos sacar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, y todas las cabezas de elfos, y esas cosas, y además el ultimo Black ...había ... muerto, a Keacher nada lo ataba, así que decidió irse con... con la prima de Sirius... ya sabes... con la madre de Malfoy. –Le dijo Ginny  
  
-ah, bien. –dijo Harry, intentando mantener el mismo tono, ya que la sangre le hervía al recordar que Keacher lo hizo ir al ministerio, al mentirle diciendo que Sirius no estaba en casa.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Sirius? – pregunto Hermione, tratando de cambiar el tema de Keacher.  
  
-parece estar muy feliz desde que esta con mi padre. –les dijo Harry olvidando a Keacher y con una sonrisa.  
  
Después de almorzar subieron a la habitación que ocuparían Ron y Harry.  
  
Pasaron largo tiempo hablando hasta que Ron comento que tenía hambre, y Hermione que tenia que terminar sus deberes, y Ginny que iba a enviar un mensaje así que Harry busco en los cuartos con la intención de encontrar a Lupin. Lo encontró en la habitación de Sirius buscando entre los cajones.  
  
-hola. –le dijo desde la puerta  
  
-ah... hola Harry, precisamente iba a buscarte, Sirius ya me dijo lo del testamento... mira aquí esta. –le dijo después de leer un pergamino que tenia en sus manos y entregándoselo. Harry lo tomo y leyó.  
  
TESTAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA BLACK  
  
Yo, Sirius Black, otorgo a mi ahijado, Harry James Potter Evans toda mi fortuna y la de mi familia de las cámaras de Gringotts 711 y 724. Las llaves deberán ser entregadas en la recepción del Banco Gringotts a mi ahijado para que pueda acceder a ambas cámaras acorazadas. Si lo desea podrá traspasar todo el oro de ambas cámaras a la suya propia. Firmado:  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Este testamento ha sido legalizado según el "Decreto para la legalización de testamentos mágicos, artículo decimoquinto", y se selló bajo la presencia de:  
  
Ornalda Highsenghot  
  
Departamento de Objetos Mágicos Legales  
  
Ministerio de Magia  
  
-gracias. –le dijo Harry. -Lupin, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al callejón Diagon? –dijo al cabo de un rato.  
  
-creo que en uno o dos días, aunque en realidad, no creo que Dumbledore quiera que vayas, seria muy arriesgado.  
  
-esta bien, pero ¿como puedo reclamar las llaves?  
  
-le puedes firmar un poder a alguien. –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿puedes hacer eso y algo mas por mi? –le pregunto Harry tras evaluar la situación.  
  
-claro, ¿que mas necesitas?  
  
-bueno, antes de que vayas necesito saber como obtengo un catalogo de escobas.  
  
-Yo te lo consigo.  
  
-bien... y después que compres una enciclopedia en Flourish and Blotts, creo que se llama, enciclopedia universal de magia.  
  
-¿estas seguro? Si no me equivoco esa enciclopedia cuesta unos 300 o 400 galeones. Harry.  
  
-Si, estoy seguro, toma el dinero de la cámara de Sirius, pero... que nadie se entere, en especial Ron y Hermione.  
  
-de acuerdo, si lo prefieres puedo ir hoy, ahora no tengo nada que hacer para la orden, así nadie se daría cuenta y de paso hago algunas compras.  
  
-pero el catalogo...  
  
-yo te lo traigo con la enciclopedia, y cuando te decidas por una, puedes enviar una lechuza pidiendo la escoba que quieras.  
  
-de acuerdo, gracias.  
  
-entonces nos vemos al rato, no creo que tarde, en fin, toma. –dijo mientras sacaba el espejo de doble sentido de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba. –ah y el poder, sino no puedo reclamar las llaves...  
  
Después de redactar un poder y Harry firmarlo Lupin le pregunto.  
  
-¿quieres que te saque algo de dinero aparte del de la enciclopedia?  
  
- ah si, saca, 20 galeones.  
  
-bien, entonces nos vemos. – y salio de la habitación.  
  
Volvió a su habitación, y puso el espejo en un escritorio que antes no había visto, pero cuando lo hizo vio que el rostro de Sirius estaba en el.  
  
-Harry, espero que no te importe, pero quiero que hagas algo por Remus. –le dijo con un tono no muy seguro.  
  
-¿Qué? –le interrogo, pensando que algo malo le sucedía.  
  
-bueno, es que, como sabrás, no le es fácil conseguir un buen empleo por su condición... y además como esta tan pendiente de la orden tampoco le queda mucho tiempo para conseguir dinero, así que...  
  
-quieres darle parte de tu fortuna. –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-bueno... ¿no te molesta? Es que no me gusta verlo así, sin dinero, y no se... si le ayudásemos un poco... ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, Harry, no me gusta verlo así. –le dijo en tono de disculpa.  
  
-no importa, Sirius, no te preocupes, tengo suficiente con lo que me dejaron mis padres.  
  
-no, no, yo quiero dejarte algo, dale... dale la mitad del dinero que hay en mi cámara, con eso es mas que suficiente.  
  
-si quieres le doy todo, no importa...  
  
-no, si importa, como sea Lupin es mayor de edad y puede conseguir un empleo, ya sabemos que no muy bueno, pero te aseguro que con la mitad de mi cámara tiene para mínimo, vivir bien dos años o hasta tres.  
  
-esta bien, ¿Cómo traspaso el dinero?  
  
-Envía una carta a Gringotts pidiendo que trasfieran la mitad del dinero de la cámara 711 a la cámara 620 y la firmas eso es todo.  
  
-Esta bien. –dijo mientras tomaba pluma y pergamino, escribía lo que le dijo Sirius y se lo daba a Hegwid que salio volando enseguida.  
  
-Sirius no pongas esa cara, de verdad que no importa, también me preocupa Remus. –le dijo al ver que su padrino tenia una cara de vergüenza profunda.  
  
-bueno, esta bien. –dijo finalmente sonriendo.  
  
-ahora ponte a terminar los deberes de DCAO. ¿Por qué no los haces con Hermione? –le pregunto Sirius después de ver como Harry rebuscaba sus apuntes y su libro de DCAO.  
  
-si, es buena idea, voy a buscarla. –tomo el espejo, sus apuntes, mas pergamino, tinta, pluma, libros, lo cargo todo y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Hermione. Al llegar abrió la puerta despacio.  
  
-¿Hermione? –pregunto antes de pasar completamente.  
  
-¿Harry? –se oyó la voz de Hermione por atrás de una pila de libros.  
  
-pensé... -dijo mientras entraba de lleno a la habitación y se aproximaba a Hermione. –que podríamos hacer los deberes juntos.  
  
-¿no querrás copiar, o si? –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-no, claro que no, solo me faltan los de astronomía, adivinación, y la mitad de DCAO... bueno en realidad me falta bastante ¿cierto? –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-hay, Harry, pero si no tienes que hacer los de las materias que no vayas a continuar. –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. –a menos claro, para puntos extra.  
  
-es decir ¿que me tarde años haciendo los de herbologia e historia para nada?-le dijo un tanto decepcionado.  
  
-ya te dije que con eso obtienes puntos extra.  
  
-bien. Entonces ¿Cuáles te faltan? Claro si es que no los has terminado ya.  
  
-de echo vas mas adelantado, estoy haciendo los de DCAO, y ya termine transformaciones, herbologia, y aritmancia... -revolvió entre sus apuntes. – cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y pociones.  
  
-vas a continuar con todas las materias, o solo has hecho los deberes para puntos extra.  
  
-voy a continuar con todas, por que aun no me decido por una vocación.  
  
-OK, entonces hagamos los de DCAO. –dijo sacando sus apuntes que consistían de dos metros de pergamino.  
  
-Harry... ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando los deberes de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo sin entender.  
  
-eso... acaso... ¿acaso son tus deberes de DCAO?  
  
-si ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
-pues que miden por lo menos dos metros, cuando el mínimo es un metro, y me dices que aun no lo terminas, tu no acostumbras escribir tanto. –le dijo sorprendida.  
  
-ah, eso, pues no se, solo me concentre en lo que hacia y...  
  
-y se ha vuelto buen estudiante. –dijo Sirius desde el espejo sonriente.  
  
-¡Sirius! – dijo Hermione un tanto sorprendida por tan inesperada interrupción.  
  
-como te decía Hermione, mi ahijado se ha convertido en un buen estudiante.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-de maravilla, igual que tu por lo que veo. –le dijo Sirius con lo que Hermione se  
  
Sonrojo levemente.  
  
-solo quería saludarte Hermione, pero no los quiero interrumpir, iban a hacer los deberes de DCAO ¿no, Harry? Entonces no los distraigo mas, nos vemos luego. –les dijo guiñándoles un ojo y desapareció del espejo.  
  
-¿entonces? –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. -¿empezamos?  
  
-de acuerdo. –le dijo con una mirada triste, sus ojos brillaban, pero no con la alegría de los primeros años en Hogwarts. -bien, entonces. ¿Por donde vas?  
  
-cuando entraste iba por, los hechizos de escudo, ¿y tu?  
  
-voy por el encantamiento desilusionador. –le dijo distraídamente, mientras revisaba sus apuntes.  
  
-pues por lo visto Sirius tiene razón, te has vuelto un buen estudiante. –le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Continuaron con los deberes en silencio, cuando unos minutos después, Hermione, al parecer olvidando que Harry la acompañaba, hablaba desesperada, revolviendo entre los libros y tratando encontrar algo en ellos.  
  
-hechizo reflexus, hechizo reflexus. –se decía a si misma. – ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo era? Aaaaahhh demonios, ¿de que se trataba? –decía furiosa.  
  
-el hechizo reflexus, sirve para crear una imagen de uno mismo y así confundir al adversario, implica gran concentración, y conocerse bien uno mismo, por que de lo contrario la imagen podría salir defectuosa y no confundir a nadie, es difícil de realizar y mas aun si se pretende crear varias imágenes al mismo tiempo, requiere de mucho entrenamiento además de grandes poderes para hacer mas de dos imágenes. –le dijo Harry simplemente desde detrás de su libro de DCAO al cabo de unos segundos de verla tan desesperada.  
  
-a ver, déjame ver. –le dijo Hermione, estirando su mano hacia el libro que tenia Harry en sus manos.  
  
-no lo estaba leyendo. –le dijo, aunque de todas forma le paso el libro.  
  
-¿Cómo...? –dijo al ver que el libro estaba en la pagina del encantamiento desilusionador.  
  
-ya te lo dije, no lo estaba leyendo.  
  
-pero...bueno, gracias. –le dijo extrañada, no era normal que Harry recordara casi textualmente la descripción de un hechizo, le devolvió el libro y anoto lo que Harry le había dicho.  
  
Continuaron en silencio, hasta que al rato llego ron, y aunque sin muchas ganas se les unió a hacer los deberes, igual se les unió Ginny, pidiendo ayuda con unos encantamientos que no entendía muy bien, Harry le ayudo rápidamente. Así pasaron todo el día hasta la cena. La señora Weasley les llamo a cenar, y el trío salio camino a la cocina, encabezando Ron, luego Hermione y Ginny que venia hablando animadamente y finalmente Harry, pero cuando este iba a entrar en la cocina, algo lo detuvo. Dumbledore acababa de salir de una puerta cercana, y se dirigía a el.  
  
-Harry, necesito hablar contigo. –le dijo cuando finalmente llego junto a el.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
-ven. –le dijo señalándole la puerta por donde había salido.  
  
Harry lo siguió y para cuando se encontró en aquella habitación, vio que tenía un escritorio parecido al que el director ocupaba en Hogwarts con su respectiva silla y un par de más frente a este.  
  
-siéntate, por favor. –le dijo mientras el también tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio. –Harry necesito que me hagas un favor.  
  
-¿Qué favor? –le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con curiosidad, y el también se sentó.  
  
-necesito que seas profesor suplente de defensa contra las artes oscuras durante, el primer mes en Hogwarts. –le dijo con aquella mirada evaluadora a través de sus lentes de media luna, aquella mirada que durante todo el anterior año no le había dirigido.  
  
-¿Qué? –le pregunto Harry, atónito, pensando que quizás había oído mal.  
  
-lo que oíste, sucede que el profesor que va a ocupar el puesto es precisamente miembro de la orden y en este momento se encuentra en una misión en el extranjero y lo mas probable es que tarde un poco en regresar.  
  
-pero...pero ¿yo? –Le dijo dudando  
  
-hiciste un gran trabajo el año pasado con la AD ¿no? –le dijo con los ojos brillantes de orgullo y una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-pero... yo... este... no se. –le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que responder, por un lado no estaba seguro de poder dar clases y por otro lado le encantaría poder regañar a Malfoy.  
  
-por favor, Harry, se que harás un gran trabajo. –le insistió Dumbledore.  
  
-esta bien. –le respondió, a lo que Dumbledore le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-gracias. –le dijo Dumbledore, a través de sus lentes de media luna.  
  
-y... ¿Cómo sabré que es lo que debo enseñar en las clases?  
  
-Remus, te ayudara con eso, Harry, estoy seguro que en un par de lecciones aprenderás lo necesario.  
  
-¿tendré que enseñar a todos los grados?  
  
-así es. –le dijo asintiendo.  
  
-¿pero como haré con el tiempo? Es decir... no puedo faltar a clases.  
  
-es cierto... supongo que no te molestara usar el giratiempo. –le dijo Dumbledore pensativo.  
  
-ah...no, por supuesto que no. –le dijo Harry recordando el tercer grado.  
  
-si no tienes mas dudas, será mejor que vayas a cenar. –pero Harry no se movió, tenia una duda.  
  
-profesor.  
  
-¿si, Harry?  
  
-cuando me recogió en Privet drive... lo que le dio a mi tía, ¿eran diamantes de verdad?  
  
-así es.  
  
-pero... según entiendo son extremadamente caros. –le dijo sorprendido.  
  
-en el mundo muggle si, así es, de echo en nuestro mundo también son costosos aunque no tanto claro, pero los que le di, los hice yo.  
  
-yo pensé que los diamantes no se podían hacer, sino que se extraían de la tierra. –le dijo sorprendido.  
  
-de echo también se extraen de la tierra, pero con magia, y algunos ingredientes también se pueden crear, claro que se necesita de una gran habilidad. –Harry se imagino haciéndole un collar de diamantes a Cho, pero no sintió ese mismo cosquilleo de siempre en su estomago cuando pensaba en ella.  
  
Después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore se dirigió a la cocina, donde todos ya estaban a mitad de la cena. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione que continuaba hablando con Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué te hiciste? –le pregunto Hermione antes de tomar un trago de zumo de calabaza.  
  
-estaba hablando con Dumbledore. –le respondió.  
  
-¿de que? –le pregunto Ron dándole un mordisco a una pierna de pollo.  
  
-pues... me pidió.... –les contó su charla con Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –grito Ron sorprendido, para cuando Harry termino de contarles, la señora Weasley volteo a verlos debido al grito.  
  
-¡es grandioso! –dijo Hermione. –Ahora sabemos que vamos a tener a un buen profesor este año, aunque solo sea por un mes –le dijo emocionada.  
  
-que bien, así podrás quitarle puntos a Malfoy. –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa  
  
Cuando termino de hablar con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, Remus lo alcanzo y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el. Después de que estuvieran solos Remus dijo.  
  
-ten. –dijo tendiéndole un libro de pasta negra con letras plateadas que decían: ENCICLOPEDIA UNIVERSAL DE MAGIA, una bolsita de cuero, las llaves de las dos cámaras y el catalogo de escobas.  
  
-gracias. –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-de nada.  
  
Los días siguientes, Remus, le dio lecciones sobre los hechizos, maleficios, escudos, en fin una gran variedad de temas que podría enseñar durante su tiempo como profesor. Harry había asimilado todo con gran facilidad, ya que Remus era un gran profesor, de ahora en adelante en Hogwarts no necesitaría siquiera asistir a clases de DCAO ya que había aprendido todo lo de séptimo año también. Ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba para ser profesor incluso durante todo el curso. Los miembros de la Orden iban y venían pero no con tanta frecuencia como en el año anterior, en algunas ocasiones había podido ver a Snape y a McGonagall, incluso a Tonks y Ojoloco se pasaron un día, pero cuando se reunían, no se daban cuenta de nada por que la señora Weasley siempre le echaba un hechizo a la puerta para que fuera imperturbable, de modo que ni las orejas extensibles de Fred y George servían. Los cuales apropósito, ya tenían un local en Hogsmedae según le había comentado Ron, al parecer les iba muy bien, habían rentado una casa en el pueblo y casi no se les veía en Grimmaud place.  
  
Faltaban dos días para ir a Hogwarts y Harry ya se había decidido por una escoba, era último modelo, una "Saeta de luz" el pie de foto decía:  
  
SAETA DE LUZ  
  
Este último modelo de la serie Saeta, es una creación estupenda en el más fino fresno, tratado con una cera durísima que supera a la del anterior modelo "Saeta de Fuego". Lleva incorporado encantamientos protectores anti- hechizos y sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento además de ser numerada a mano con su propia matricula, al igual que la anterior versión. La Saeta de luz tiene una aceleración de 0 a 450 Km. /hora en diez segundos. Precisión y equilibrio insuperable, al igual que las ramitas de abedul que han sido especialmente seleccionadas y afiladas hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Con un precio de 520 Galeones.  
  
Unas cuatro o cinco horas después cuando Harry subía a su habitación después de una de las lecciones de Remus que consistió en batirse a duelo con el, donde Remus logro vencerlo, no antes de asegurar que con un poco de entrenamiento seria un gran auror, ya que no se le había echo tan fácil vencerlo. Un par de extraños y grandes pájaros, de color azul oscuro y ojos negros entraron por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Harry, cada uno llevaba una escoba totalmente envuelta en papel negro, ambos depositaron su carga en la cama de Harry y salieron por la ventana.  
  
Harry se acerco a los paquetes y vio una etiqueta amarrada al palo que decía: Ronald Weasley así que tomo la otra escoba la guardo en su baúl, y tomo el libro que era para Hermione, tomo su varita la puso sobre el libro, su mano a diez centímetros y dijo: ¡Envuelto! Y el libro quedo envuelto en un lindo papel azul eléctrico. Era hora de entregarle a Ron y Hermione sus obsequios. Saco el espejo de doble sentido de su bolsillo donde siempre permanecía y dijo.  
  
-Sirius Black. –Sirius apareció en el espejo de inmediato. –hola Sirius.  
  
-hola Harry ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-bueno, es que ya llego la escoba para Ron y me preguntaba si querrías observar cuando se la entregue. –le dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-¡claro! No me lo perdería. –le dijo sonriente.  
  
Harry tomo la escoba, el libro y busco a sus amigos, los encontró en la cocina hablando.  
  
-esta muy raro. –le decía Hermione a Ron. –esta muy estudioso, por lo menos eso es bueno, deberías seguirle los pasos.  
  
-no empieces quieres. –le dijo Ron. –no entiendo es por que me pregunto lo de mi nombre...  
  
-hola chicos. –dijo Harry alegremente con lo que Ron y Hermione dieron un brinco.  
  
-no hagas eso. –le dijo Hermione. –nos asustaste.  
  
-bueno, yo venia a darles un regalo de parte de Sirius...  
  
-¿Cómo que de mi parte? ¿De quien es el dinero ahora? –intervino Sirius. –es un regalo de parte de el. –dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-de acuerdo como quieras, Sirius, en fin aquí están, dijo dándole a Ron la escoba y a Hermione el libro.  
  
Ron tomo el paquete, sorprendido, una escoba por mas modelo viejo que fuera, era muy cara, Hermione en c ambio parecía no pensar lo mismo de su paquete, posiblemente creía que era un libro como cualquiera.  
  
Fue Hermione la primera en abrir su paquete, leyó el titulo una vez, pero al parecer no creyó lo que leyó, así que lo volvió a leer, abrió mucho los ojos y sin previo aviso grito de emoción y se lanzo sobre Harry con los ojos húmedos.  
  
-¡hay Harry! Harry, ¡siempre quise esa enciclopedia! –le decía en el cuello ya que aun lo estaba abrazando. –pero es carísima, Harry.  
  
-no importa, me alegra que te guste. –le decía devolviéndole el abrazo. -muchas gracias Harry. –y le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de el antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Ambos se pusieron rojos, y durante el f ugaz roce temblaron. Hermione se separo de el con una sonrisa nerviosa y miro hacia Ron. Este aun no se animaba a abrir su paquete.  
  
-vamos, Ron ¡ábrelo! –le dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron estiro sus manos y torpemente lo empezó a desenvolver sobre la mesa, hasta que finalmente una magnifica escoba rodó de su empaque, era un poco parecida a la saeta de fuego excepto por que el palo era un poco mas claro, de un lado decía Ron Weasley y del otro Saeta de luz, las ramitas eran tan claras como el palo.  
  
Ron parecía que no reaccionaria nunca, estaba petrificado, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando su obsequio sin atreverse a tocarlo, quizás pensaba que si la tocaba, la escoba desaparecería.  
  
-¿no te gusto? –le pregunto Harry intentando no reír. Ron no contesto de inmediato, se tomo unos minutos y luego dijo.  
  
-¿estas loco? pudiste gastar tanto dinero en mi? – le pregunto sorprendido.  
  
-bueno, quizás por que eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? –le respondió atónito con la pregunta. Entonces fue cuando Ron reacciono, como era debido. Fue hacia Harry y lo abrazo.  
  
-gracias, amigo, gracias. –y se devolvió a admirar su regalo. Esta vez si tomo su nueva escoba, la cual se quedo suspendida a la altura perfecta para montarla. Harry no recordaba haber visto a Ron tan feliz como ahora, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que Hermione que ojeaba el libro una y otra vez.  
  
Cuando la señora Weasley se entero del regalo de Harry hacia su hijo, se puso a llorar, abrazo a Harry, le hizo un enorme pastel de chocolate y no dejaba de darle las gracias, Hermione iba a todos lados con su enciclopedia bajo el brazo, todo el día la leía, mientras que Harry y Ron ansiaban regresar a Hogwarts para montar en sus escobas.  
  
Ese mismo día la señora Weasley fue al callejón Diagon y compro los libros de todos, mas los repuestos para pociones, pergamino tinta y unas cuantas plumas, además de túnicas de diario y de gala nuevas para Ron y Ginny, regalo de los gemelos.  
  
A la tarde apareció Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, necesito hablar contigo. –le dijo en cuanto lo vio.  
  
-de acuerdo, profesor. –y lo siguió.  
  
Una vez estuvieron en la habitación que parecía una oficina empezó Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, ¿te sientes preparado para las clases? –le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-si, señor, Remus es un gran maestro, estoy listo, después de todo no será algo muy diferente a lo que hacia en la AD ¿no? -Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
-bien, entonces alista tu baúl por que regresas hoy mismo a Hogwarts. 


	3. Regreso a casa

Hola!!! Ya un tercer capitulo jejeje bueno, este fic lo estoy publicando tambien en el foro oficial... es decir, el de la WB, ojalá les guste, y no se olviden de dejarme mensajitos que estos animan mucho, fuera de sus sugerencias que me pueden ser de mucha ayuda n.n  
  
Ehh.... Veamos que me falta? Ahh ya! Harry Potter no me pertenece ni nada de lo que este en los libros, solo lo que te sea nuevo es mio .  
  
Ahora si... el capitulo!!  
  
REGRESO A CASA  
  
-¿hoy? -Le pregunto confundido. -¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que seria en dos días?  
  
-los estudiantes regresan en dos días, Harry. –tu debes regresar hoy.  
  
-pero... -no quería ir solo, el solo hecho de tener a Snape como única persona para hablar seria un cuento de terror.  
  
-lo siento Harry, pero Ron y Hermione, no pueden ir. –le dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento. Harry sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría.  
  
-de acuerdo. –le dijo resignado. Pero luego pensó: hablare con mis padres y Sirius. No estaré solo. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
-entonces te espero en media hora en la cocina, Harry.  
  
Harry salio de la habitación y corrió al cuarto que ocupaba con Ron, empaco todas sus cosas, se demoro un poco, ya que tenia cosas repartidas por toda la casa, empaco sus escobas, sus libros, ropa, y demás. Finalmente bajo su baúl a la cocina y se encontró con todos allí, al parecer Dumbledore ya les había dicho a todos que se irían hoy.  
  
Se despidió de todos y volvió a partir con Dumbledore por medio de Fawkes hacia Hogwarts, su hogar.  
  
Aterrizaron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Todos los retratos voltearon a verlos y les sonrieron a ambos, Harry creía que posiblemente Dumbledore les habría explicado a todos el por que del comportamiento de Harry al final del curso, por que de no ser así, todos lo habrían mirado con enojo. En cuanto Harry se puso de pie, recordó que aun no había preguntado por Voldemort, primero, por que no le importaba nada por la muerte de Sirius, y luego por que estaba muy ocupado con las lecciones con Remus.  
  
-profesor ¿Qué esta pasando con Voldemort? –le pregunto aprovechando el momento.  
  
Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y luego dijo  
  
-estamos casi en lo mismo, Harry, aunque, como ya tenemos el apoyo del ministerio, las cosas están mejor, como ya habrás leído los dementotes se revelaron, pero como era algo ya previsto, de inmediato se colocaron otros guardianes, de modo que los prisioneros no tuvieron el mas mínimo tiempo para escapar.  
  
Estamos uniendo fuerzas con otros países. De momento, Voldemort no tiene a más de diez u once mortifa gos fieles, el resto que no son más de veinte son personas posiblemente controladas con la maldición imperius, eso es en general lo que esta pasando. Harry. –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-¿has practicado Oclumencia cierto?  
  
-si, todas las noches, cierro mi mente como me enseño Snape.  
  
-el profesor Snape, Harry. – le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-desde el sueño de Sirius no eh vuelto a tenerlos, supongo que eso es bueno ¿no? –le pregunto Harry.  
  
-mucho, Harry. Ahora, por que no vas a tu habitación a instalarte. –le su girió Dumbledore. –ah, otra cosa por ahora puedes ocupar el despacho de DCAO si lo quieres, para guardar no se los docu mentos de las clases, es decisión tuya.  
  
-ya veré, pero... ¿Cuándo me darán el giratiempo? –le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-ah... cierto, lo olvidaba. –le dijo mientras sacaba la cadena con el reloj de arena de uno de sus estantes. –toma, supongo que sabrás darle un buen uso ¿no es así? –le dijo mirándolo como tantas veces, con esa mirada evaluadora, como si mirara a través de el, como si supiera lo que esta pensando.  
  
-si, profesor. –le dijo Harry, mientras se guardaba el reloj en el bolsillo. - ¡Locomotor trunk!–dijo apuntando con su varita a su baúl y este empezaba a flotar delante de el.  
  
-nos vemos en la cena, Harry. Y por cierto la contraseña de tu casa es "flores silvestres" –le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-hasta la cena, entonces. –le dijo Harry y salio del despacho del director llevando su baúl delante de él. Camino a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró a Snape que salía de su despacho, este lo miro con el mismo odio que siempre le había profesado y ambos siguieron su camino. Durante todo el camino no se encontró con nadie más, excepto tal vez contando a Peeves, que flotaba tristemente en un aula, le encantaba el bullicio, Harry supuso que si estaba triste era por que no tenia estudiantes a los cuales fastidiar. De pronto escucho una voz.  
  
-hijo, saca el espejo, quiero ver. –le dijo la voz de su padre, y Harry saco el espejo que como siempre lo llevaba en el bolsillo.  
  
-flores silvestres. –dijo Harry cuando llego al cuadro de la señora gorda, esta lo dejo pasar de inmediato.  
  
-ah.... –suspiro james que veía embelesado la sala. –mi sala, no ha cambiado nada, hacia años que no la veía.  
  
-Déjame ver cariño. –y apareció el rostro de Lily en el espejo. –es cierto, sigue igual de bella. –dijo con melancolía.  
  
-yo hace unos años estuve ahí. –recordó Sirius, que para entonces estaba en el espejo. –solo que no fui bien recibido. –se rió fuertemente. –recuerdo el alboroto que hicieron.  
  
Harry se paso el resto del tiempo antes de la cena organizando con la ayuda de sus padres las clases que daría. Cuando tanto el reloj como su estomago lo indicaron, bajo al gran comedor a cenar. Pero se sintió intimidado cuando entro y vio que solo había una mesa en todo el comedor con los puestos precisos para los profesores que eran. Estaban todos ahí, incluso Hagrid, que lo saludo y le señalo un puesto a su lado con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Al otro lado estaba la profesora McGonagall e inmediatamente Dumbledore sentado en el medio, después estaba Snape, que fulmino a Harry con la mirada, luego, el profesor Flitwick, después de el, la profesora Sprout, la profesora Hooch, y finalmente la profesora Vector, que estaba al otro lado de Hagrid, tal parecía que era una costumbre que la profesora Trelawney no cenara con los demás profesores. Finalmente fue Dumbledore el que hablo.  
  
-buenas noches, profesores,- hizo una pausa en la que los demás profesores lo saludaron. -a muy pocos de ustedes quizás les sorprenderá que Harry se encuentre con nosotros, pues esto se debe a que Harry me hará el favor de suplir el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, durante aproximadamente un mes, que es cuando, nuestro profesor permanente regresa. Escogí a Harry por que como algunos de ustedes sabrán hizo un muy buen trabajo el año pasado, en un grupo de estudio en el que estudiantes de casi todas las casas, aprendieron gracias a él, incluso a realizar el patronus, así que como verán es muy posible que de igual manera realice una buena labor. Espero que le colaboren y que no haya problema alguno. –dijo esta vez mirando a Snape, que lucia furioso. –ahora, cambiando a algo menos agradable, me parece, que como están las cosas lo mejor seria que se suspendieran las salidas a Hogsmeade. –hubo murmullos. -Si, ya se que esto no les va a agradar a los estudiantes, pero, la situación no esta como para exponerlos a un ataque de Voldemort. –casi todos en la mesa se estremecieron a la mención del Voldemort. Harry no le quitaba la mirada a su director, que lucia preocupado.  
  
-pero Albus, ¿de verdad crees que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se atreva a atacar el pueblo? –le pregunto con preocupación la profesora Sprout.  
  
-pues, no es muy probable, pero no me puedo permitir exponer a mis estudiantes. –le dijo Dumbledore. –pero claro que si la montaña no va a mahoma, mahoma va a la montaña. –les dijo a todos sonriendo, pero todos tenían una cara de desconcierto, excepto Harry que entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir ese dicho muggle. Se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar. –lo que quiero decir, es que ya que los estudiantes no pueden ir al pueblo, pues que el pueblo venga a ellos.  
  
-¿quieres decir traer el pueblo a Hogwarts? –Le pregunto McGonagall perpleja  
  
-así es minerva, ya he hablado con los dueños de los establecimientos y accedieron a montar tiendas provisionales en los terrenos del colegio con todos sus productos. –Todos se quedaron desconcertados, en especial Harry, que no habría esperado algo así. –bien, si tienen alguna pregunta, alguna duda, pueden decirla antes de que empecemos con la cena. –les dijo a todos con una sonrisa.  
  
-bueno, es solo curiosidad, pero ¿con que tiempo, Potter va a poder enseñar a los siete grados de las cuatro casas, asistir él mismo a clases, hacer los deberes, y jugar Quidditch? por que no creo que piense retirarse –pregunto la profesora Hooch.  
  
-durante este mes, Harry dispondrá de un giratiempo, para poder realizar todo eso, profesora Hooch. –le dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-si, eso es todo, ¡a cenar! –dijo Dumbledore alegremente al ver que no habían mas preguntas.  
  
La cena fue tranquila, algunos profesores hablaban entre si. Harry hablaba con Hagrid, hasta que la profesora McGonagall le hablo.  
  
Potter, este es su horario de clases y este el horario de defensa contra las artes oscuras. –le dijo mientras le pasaba dos pergaminos. –espero que haga un buen trabajo. –le dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. –de echo estoy segura que así será. –y se volvió a hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Después de la cena y de despedirse de Hagrid, Harry subió a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-supongo que lo mejor será llevar la capa invisible conmigo todo el tiempo ¿no? –decía Harry.  
  
-el mapa del merodeador también. –decía Sirius. –así sabrás donde estabas exactamente, o podrías estrellarte contigo mismo. –le dijo Sirius riendo.  
  
-¿con que curso empiezas? –le pregunto su padre.  
  
-con... quinto, Gryffindor. –le respondió Harry.  
  
-Harry, ¿ya has montado tu nueva escoba? –le pregunto Sirius.  
  
-eh... ¿me decías? –dijo Harry que estaba distraído con unos apuntes.  
  
-que si ya estrenaste tu escoba. –le dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-no... -le dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Miro hacia la ventana y vio el día despejado, con una agradable brisa circulando y el sol un poco bajo.  
  
-¿y que se supone que estas esperando? –le dijo su padre. –Harry le sonrió y subió a su habitación, poco después bajo saltando las gradas de dos en dos con su nueva escoba ya desenvuelta, tomo el espejo, lo guardo en su bolsillo y salio de la sala común dejando el reguero de libros por toda la sala. Casi corrió con emoción hasta el campo de Quidditch y por pedido propio de sus padres y Sirius dejo el espejo en un asiento de las tribunas para que así lo pudieran ver volar, así pues, tomo su escoba y tras una patada en el suelo se elevo en el aire con velocidad.  
  
Era una sensación increíble finalmente montar en una escoba después de todo un verano sin hacerlo, sin mencionar que la saeta de luz aunque difícil de creer era mucho mejor que la saeta de fuego, incluso cuando Harry frenaba por mas velocidad que llevara, parecía que la escoba y el eran uno solo, normalmente al frenar bruscamente, Harry se habría desplazado hacia delante, pero esto no pasaba con su nueva escoba, dio una vuelta rápida al campo, comprobando la increíble velocidad de la escoba, para su opinión esta escoba no tenia rival existente.  
  
-la snitch. –pensó para si mismo, recordando la snitch que los gemelos le habían obsequiado en su c umpleaños. Detuvo la escoba y busco su varita en su bolsillo. -¡accio, snitch! –dijo pensado en la snitch que estaba en su baúl, espero unos minutos en los cuales sus únicos espectadores se apiñaban en el marco del espejo para verlo. –y entonces, la vio venir a lo lejos, la snitch venia desde el castillo, atraída por el encantamiento. Cuando llego hasta su mano, la dejo escapar dándole ventaja, y luego salio en su busca, cruzo rápidamente el campo y después de minuto y medio la diviso cerca de las tribunas desde donde lo observaban sus padres y padrino, pero al mirar con mayor detenimiento se dio cuenta de que habían dos personas mas; la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore que le saludo al notar que lo veía.  
  
Tras los segundos de distracción perdió de vista a la snitch, pero al buscarla de nuevo, la vio revoloteando por lo bajo de uno de los postes. Se lanzo en picada a una velocidad increíble y freno con elegancia medio metro antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, no antes de haber conseguido agarrar su objetivo segundos antes. Unos aplausos resonaron en vació campo, fijo su vista de nuevo en las tribunas y noto que Hagrid se les había unido a sus profesores, que lo aplaudían animadamente. Un poco sonrojado se acerco hasta ellos.  
  
-excelente, señor Potter. –le dijo la profesora McGonagall, con evidente emoción en la voz. –no dudo que ganaremos de nuevo la copa este año.  
  
-gracias. –le dijo Harry, viniendo de la McGonagall era un halago sin precedentes. Miro a sus padres y padrino, y pudo ver claramente el orgullo brillando en sus ojos.  
  
-estoy de acuerdo contigo, minerva, un vuelo increíble, de echo, creo que te ha superado James. –le Dumbledore alegremente, y en lo ultimo se dirigió a james.  
  
-estoy de acuerdo contigo Albus, hijo mío tenia que ser. –le dijo con orgullo en la voz.  
  
-jajá jajá, ¿Por qué será que sabia que ibas a decir eso? –dijo Sirius riendo con ganas. Harry sonrió  
  
-quizás por que es cierto. –le respondió james aun sonriendo. Aun lado de él Lily, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo.  
  
-con esa escoba, arrasaremos con las otras casas. –comento Hagrid mirando con satisfacción la escoba de Harry.  
  
El resto del día se le pasó muy rápido, en realidad eran unas cuantas horas, así que la pasó con Hagrid que se divirtió hablando con Sirius y los padres de Harry.  
  
Finalmente llego el día. Harry se levanto temprano, una emoción y a la vez temor corría por sus venas, desayuno junto a los profesores como siempre y dejo listo todo lo que necesitaría en el día, que en realidad era mucho, llevaba consigo en una mochila agrandada por dentro: la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador, los libros de las materias del día, pluma, tinta, pergamino, y los apuntes que necesitaría para las clases de DCAO de quinto, tercero y séptimo grado que llevaría ese día.  
  
Como siempre que quería que el tiempo pasara más despacio este corrió a toda marcha, en más poco tiempo del que habría querido, se encontró sentado en la mesa, con los demás profesores, esperando la entrada de los alumnos, poco a poco empezaron a llegar, todos se le quedaban viendo, y murmuraban entre ellos. Estaba nervioso, era cierto que para el era normal que por donde pasara lo miraran, pero es muy diferente cuando son mas de doscientas personas las que te ven a la vez, se sentía incomodo, después de un rato que le pareció eterno, McGonagall entro con los de primero siguiéndola, entonces empezó la selección, Harry miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que varias manos se alzaban a modo de saludo, reconoció a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Colin, Dennis, y Lee, todos habían estado en la AD, les sonrió, y noto en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, también lo saludaban quienes habían estado en la AD, excepto Marieta, quien lo miraba con desagrado.  
  
Poco tiempo después, Harry oyó a lo lejos que Dumbledore estaba empezando su discurso, sus nervios aumentaron. Pronto lo presentaría formalmente con el profesor de DCAO.  
  
-...todos sabemos que estamos en tiempos difíciles, es por eso que espero que este año las relaciones entre las casas se hagan mas fuertes. –murmullos. –de todas formas, para este año habrá un profesor suplente durante su primer mes escolar, dado que nuestro nuevo profesor estará retrasado durante dicho tiempo. –Harry empezó a sudar. –bueno, sin mas preámbulos tengo el gusto de decirles, que como ya habrán notado, que su profesor provisional será el señor Harry Potter fueron Ron, Hermione, los profesores y los miembros de la AD los primeros que empezaron a aplaudir, hasta que finalmente, cuando el resto de los alumnos salio de la conmoción también empezaron a aplaudir, claro esta que los de la mesa de Slytherin estaban en un silencio sepulcral que inmediatamente fue cambiado a abucheos. Harry miro divertido la cara de Malfoy, era una mezcla de odio, envidia, incredulidad y un poco de terror. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo su rostro.  
  
-bien, entonces ¡a comer! –dijo Dumbledore cuando los aplausos cesaron. Y de inmediato las fuentes se llenaron de deliciosa comida. Harry dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio con alegría que sus amigos les sonreían y Ron le señalaba a Malfoy que parecía incapaz de comer. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a comer como todos.  
  
Finalmente después de lo que parecía una hora, Dumbledore anuncio a todos que era hora de que fueran a dormir. Harry de inmediato fue a reunirse con sus amigos que ya le estaban esperando de pie.  
  
-¿has visto la cara de Malfoy? – le pregunto Hermione mientras lo saludaba con un abrazo.  
  
-espero que le hagas la vida imposible. –le dijo Ron.  
  
-no será su mejor año, eso lo aseguro. –les dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Ron! Lo olvidamos, ven, tenemos que llevar a los de primer ingreso. –le dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta donde unos cuantos pequeños estaban de pie sin saber a donde dirigirse. Harry fue detrás de sus amigos.  
  
-¡los de primer ingreso! ¡Por aquí! –decía Ron bastante alto.  
  
Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala común, Harry se sentó en su sillón favorito al lado del fuego, parecía que muy pocos tenían ganas de charlar antes de ir a la cama, pero cuando pasaba alguien por su lado, lo felicitaban y le daban las buenas noches. Pronto la sala quedo casi vacía.  
  
-bien, ¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto Hermione cuando había terminado de ubicar a los pequeños.  
  
-bien, todo normal, solo que me hicieron falta, sin ustedes este castillo parece muerto.  
  
-creo que Snape nunca te ha odiado tanto. –le dijo Ron. –parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría de pie y te echaría una maldición. No creo que le haga ninguna gracia que ocupes ese puesto cuando el ha estado detrás de el durante años.  
  
-sin bueno, no se podía esperar algo diferente. –les dijo Harry. –Hermione ¿tienes un despertador? Es que me va a ser difícil dormir con tantas cosas por hacer, así que cuando lo haga, no quiero hacerlo de más.  
  
-si, no te preocupes, sabia que necesitarías uno, espera te lo traigo. –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a su dormitorio.  
  
-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? –le pregunto Harry a Ron.  
  
-estuvo bien, ya sabes, Malfoy entro como siempre a nuestro vagón y cuando no te vio se sorprendió y dijo algo de que ojala y te hayan expulsado, no le dijimos nada, precisamente para que comprobara que no solo no te habían expulsado si no que te habían hecho maestro. –le dijo con una voz burlona. El resto del camino estuvo tranquilo, hicimos guardia como siempre y luego hablamos con Luna y Neville.  
  
-aquí tienes. –le dijo Hermione cuando llego, pasándole el despertador. –creo que vas a necesitar unos cuantos hechizos estimulantes durante la semana, no será un ritmo fácil de llevar. –le dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de él.  
  
-si, tienes razón, lo mejor seria irme a dormir ya, no creo que en el próximo mes tenga mucho tiempo para hacerlo ¿cierto? –les dijo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. –hasta mañana.  
  
-hasta mañana. –le respondieron ambos.  
  
Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Harry se levanto perezosamente de su cama al oír el sonido del despertador. Lo había colocado para despertar a las ocho, lo apago, y se metió a la ducha, para cuando Salio ya eran las ocho y media, y las clases empezaban en una hora, se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar llevando su mochila al hombro, para cuando llego al gran comedor, solo habían un par de Ravenclaws desayunando además de los profesores, así que se sentó solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde después se le unió Ginny y otros chicos de quinto, cuarto, y tercer curso.  
  
-hola Harry. –lo saludo animadamente Ginny.  
  
-hola gin. –le dijo este, tomando un poco de cereal.  
  
Después de que tomo un par de tostadas y un poco de café, Ginny salio del gran comedor, despidiéndose de Harry. Después de desayunar rápidamente, Harry, se dirigió al salón de clase de DCAO, allí, ya lo esperaba Ginny.  
  
-¿diez minutos temprano señorita Weasley? –le dijo en broma  
  
-solo quería saludarle, profesor. –le dijo siguiéndole el juego. –Además, mire, no soy la única –dijo señalando a un grupo de Gryffindors que se acercaban. –parece que están ansiosos por ver clases. –le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-será mejor que entremos de una ves, le dijo. Mientras entraba al aula y se acomodaba en el escritorio. Faltando cinco minutos toda la clase estaba sentada en frente de el.  
  
-bien, veo que han soltado las cobijas temprano esta mañana. –les dijo a todos sonriendo a lo que algunos le sonrieron también. –bueno, supongo que lo mejor será ver que tanto saben hasta el momento. –les dijo paseándose. -Hasta el curso presente, asumo que son capaces de realizar encantamientos de desarme, saber vadearse con criaturas como: kappas, gorros rojos, grindylows, hinkypunks, y poder enfrentarse a un boggart, además de identificar a un hombre lobo, vampiros, realizar encantamientos de protección como el impedimenta, aturdidores, y conocer las maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Es así? O ¿hay algún tema en el que creen que debo profundizar? ¿Alguno quizás que no conozcan? ¿Alguno que no mencione y que quieran conocer?  
  
-Ginny y Colin fueron los primeros en alzar la mano, después otras dos chicas de atrás, las alzaron también.  
  
-Ginny. –dijo Harry dándole la palabra.  
  
-hasta el momento hemos visto todo lo que mencionaste excepto las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
-bien, entonces empecemos por ahí. ¿Alguien me puede decir una de las maldiciones? – Colin y Ginny fueron de esta vez los únicos en alzar la mano.  
  
-Colin  
  
-la maldición imperius. –dijo este  
  
-bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. La maldición imperius, consta en poner bajo control a una persona, es decir que le quita la voluntad y la maneja cual si fuera marioneta, es comúnmente utilizada por Voldemort. –un sobresalto en la clase. – y sus mortifa gos para manipular a la gente. Estas son castigadas con pena perpetua en Azkaban cuando se usa en humanos...  
  
Harry continúo con la clase por tres cuartos de hora mas hasta que sonó el timbre, les dejo como tarea una redacción de mínimo un metro sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
Después de que todos se hubieran ido, saco su capa de invisibilidad, y se cubrió con ella, le dio una vuelta al giratiempo y se encontró en mitad de uno de los pasillos camino al aula de DCAO, miro el mapa del merodeador y vio una motita con el nombre de Harry Potter que se acercaba al pasillo donde el estaba, se movió en dirección al aula de transformaciones, y antes de llegar se quito la capa, cuando no vio a nadie cerca en el mapa. A la entrada se encontró a Ron y Hermione que lo esperaban.  
  
-¿Qué tal la primera clase? –le susurro Ron cuando llego hasta ellos.  
  
-estuvo bien.  
  
-¿les dejaste deberes? –le volvió a preguntar Ron.  
  
-si, bueno, algo fácil, una redacción sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
-no creo que vayas a ser mi profesor favorito. –le dijo este burlonamente.  
  
-¿te ha sido fácil usar el giratiempo? –le pregunto Hermione susurrando.  
  
-si, es mucho mas fácil con la capa y el mapa. –le dijo este sonriendo. –creo que ya es tiempo, entremos.  
  
Entraron al salón de McGonagall junto con Neville y Dean que se habían acercado.  
  
-hola, Harry. –le dijo Dean.  
  
-profesor Potter, señor Thommas. –le dijo Harry en tono burlón y todos empezaron a reír.  
  
-la clase no pudo ser mejor para Harry, consiguió con facilidad transformar un libro en un perro, con lo que se gano veinte puntos para Gryffindor al igual que Hermione, Ron solo consiguió que a su libro le salieran patas y cola, por lo que McGonagall le dejo de tarea seguir intentándolo.  
  
La siguiente clase era encantamientos, en donde Harry volvió a ganar puntos para Gryffindor al conseguir cambiar sus ropas, tanto de material como de color. Después de salir de clase se volvió a poner la capa y se dirigió de nuevo al aula de DCAO para dar clase a tercero Slytherin. Esta vez no fue tan fácil.  
  
-buenos días. –les dijo a los Slytherin que lo miraban con mala cara.  
  
-asumo que para este grado ya sabrán realizar encantamientos de desarme, defensa y aturdidores, ¿es correcto? –nadie asintió o levanto la mano. -¿es correcto? –les volvió a preguntar. –bien, miren, yo no tengo problema alguno con ustedes, pero si van a poner las cosas en esos términos, tendré que empezar a quitar puntos, ¿de acuerdo? Así que si no quieren que eso pase dejémoslo todo por la paz. –dijo al ver que nadie le respondía.  
  
-es correcto. –dio una rubia de la primera fila.  
  
-eso esta mejor. Bien, entonces empecemos por los boggarts. ¿Alguien me puede decir que son? –un chico del fondo levanto la mano.  
  
La clase continúo con normalidad, al parecer los chicos de tercero no eran tan estupidos como para declarar una guerra en su contra, pues sabían que serian ellos los perjudicados. 


	4. El othompy

EL OTHOMPY  
  
-vamos, Ron, llegaremos tarde. –le decía Hermione a Ron.  
  
-e era. –alcanzo a decir Ron con la boca llena de pastel de carne.  
  
-pero si faltan quince minutos. –dijo Harry mirando su reloj.  
  
-¿no te has estado guiando por ese reloj hoy verdad? –le pregunto Hermione a Harry.  
  
-eh...no, hoy no. –le dijo Harry pensándolo. -¿Por qué?  
  
-¡por que son las dos y cinco! –le dijo Hermione. Harry se detuvo a ver su reloj detenidamente y noto que estaba parado.  
  
-demonios, apuráte Ron. –le dijo esta vez Harry poniéndose de pie.  
  
-u ohujo. –les dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. Hermione rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida. Ron se puso de pie, no sin antes tomar un banano y se encamino con Harry hacia la clase de Hagrid.  
  
-hola, Hagrid. –le saludaron los tres chicos al llegar.  
  
-hola, muchachos. ¿Qué tal tu día Harry? –le pregunto con una sonrisa asomándose entre sus enmarañadas barbas.  
  
-bien. –le dijo Harry distraídamente.  
  
-eh... ¿Hagrid? ¿Qué criatura....? –decía Ron observando algo detrás de Hagrid.  
  
Harry miro en la misma dirección y vio a lo lejos como algo que parecía un tigre blanco venia corriendo desde los linderos del bosque prohibido hacia ellos.  
  
Cada vez estaba mas cerca, cinco metros, tres metros, Harry retrocedió, la criatura se dirigía a el...  
  
-aaahhhh. –grito Harry mientras era tumbado por el enorme animal, que al caer junto con el, le puso sus patas delanteras al lado de su cabeza y las traseras a los lados de sus piernas, apresándolo y se quedo mirándolo con sus ojos azules de pupila vertical. A lo lejos oyó los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, y una risa divertida de Hagrid. Pero el tigre lejos de sacar sus garras o atacar con sus enormes colmillos, le hizo cosquillas al pasar la parte superior de su cabeza por el cuello de Harry. Este aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba. El tigre lo libero al apartarse de él de un salto y espero paseándose a su alrededor y ronroneando cual si fuera un pequeño gato mimado. Harry se incorporo y se sacudió los pelos blancos que habían quedado sobre su túnica, pero fue en vano ya que el tigre se froto de nuevo en el a la altura de sus caderas y su larga cola blanca le alcanzo la barbilla.  
  
-¿me puedes decir que es esto Hagrid? –le dijo Harry intentando no ser derribado por el enorme felino.  
  
-pero pensé que estaban extintos. –atajo Hermione antes de que Hagrid pudiera decir media palabra.  
  
-eso, es lo que piensan todos, pero en el bosque prohibido hay unos quinientos salvajes y otros cien que eh podido domesticar. –les dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Hermione puso los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿pero que es? –dijo Ron que veía con curiosidad al animal.  
  
-es un Othompy. –les dijo Hermione.  
  
-eso no me dice mucho ¿sabes? –le dijo Harry que casi es tumbado de nuevo.  
  
Hermione le hizo mala cara pero luego dijo con la autosuficiencia que la caracteriza. –los Othompy se distinguen por que son excelentes cazadores, también por que son ellos quienes eligen a su dueño, no puedes simplemente escoger uno por que si intentas retener a uno, te atacaría, lo que dicen es que estas criaturas solo escogen a las personas de buen corazón y defienden a sus amos hasta la muerte, creo que leí algo mas sobre unos poderes mágicos que tienen... pero no me acuerdo. –les dijo frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar.  
  
-tienen muchos. –les dijo Hagrid con orgullo, mientras sostenía a Harry que estuvo a punto de caer, el Othompy se estaba frotando cariñosamente en el, pero con mucha fuerza. –pueden segregar una sustancia en su saliva que duerme al que lamen, por días, también tienen propiedades curativas, como los fénix, son muy fuertes, pero hace alrededor de dos siglos se declararon extintos, eran cazados por magos oscuros para utilizar sus ojos en algunas de sus pociones, con las que lograban revivir a aquellos que habían muerto, claro esta, que no volvían siendo ellos mismos, volvían de forma oscura, lo que no importaba para aquellos que desde antes de morir pertenecían a ese grupo. –les dijo con aspecto un poco sombrío. -Pero veo que este ya consiguió amo. –le dijo a Harry. –nunca lo había visto así de cariñoso.  
  
-¿te refieres a mi? –le pregunto Harry con asombro. –pero no podría tenerlo. –se imagino la cara de los Dursley si regresaba a casa con lo que para el seguía siendo un tigre.  
  
-puede que en tu casa no, pero aquí si. –le dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid... -dijo Ron. –dijiste que los Othompy elegían a su dueño ¿no?  
  
-si.  
  
-pero por que después de seis años es que viene a elegir a Harry, ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? –Harry miro a Hagrid con interrogación, y Hagrid lo medito unos segundos.  
  
-quizás por que no era el momento. –dijo Hermione. –creo que leí algo sobre eso, los Othompy eligen a su amo, solo cuando es el momento. –Hagrid asintió.  
  
Era increíble, siempre le habían parecido los animales más bellos y más interesantes, y ahora, sin previo aviso era dueño de uno. Paso su mano derecha por la cabeza del Othompy a lo que este cerró los ojos con agrado.  
  
-ahora, ¿puedo saber por que llegan tarde a mi clase? –les dijo con fingido reproche a los tres.  
  
-fue Ron. –dijo de inmediato Hermione. –siempre tarda en el almuerzo. –le dijo a Hagrid, y luego miro a Ron con una mirada severa.  
  
-no tengo la culpa de que te hayas tardado un siglo en bajar. –le argumento este.  
  
-¡que no me tarde!  
  
-basta chicos. –les dijo Hagrid mientras Harry rodaba los ojos, no había día que no discutieran. –ahora, si me pudieran acompañar para empezar la clase...  
  
Ron y Hermione siguieron a Hagrid sin dirigirse la palabra, mientras Harry iba intentando evitar ser derivado por el Othompy que parecía empecinado en seguirlo.  
  
Dejaron amarrado a la nueva mascota de Harry a un costado de la casa de Hagrid con una correa que este les presto. Y cuando finalmente llegaron junto con el resto de la clase, que constaba de apenas una tercera parte de los que habían dado el curso pasado, se unieron a la clase.  
  
-bien, este curso empezaremos viendo a los quimeras. –les dijo con entusiasmo, pero este no apareció en los rostros de sus estudiantes. Hermione había ahogado un grito, Lavender y Parvati se miraron horrorizadas, y unos cuantos de Slytherin alegaron que no cuidarían de esas "cosas" incluso Ron frunció el ceño y dijo muy bajo "esto va a ser horrible". Parecía que Hagrid entendió que no les había gustado la idea por que su sonrisa se apago, aun así les dijo intentando animarlos.  
  
-vamos, pero si son inofensivos, ya verán que son muy agradables, ahora pónganse en parejas y les daré uno. Le pondrán un nombre y lo cuidaran juntos hasta antes de san Valentín. –después de lo dicho se fueron armando en parejas aun con el semblante disgustado. Hermione se puso con Harry y Ron se hizo con Neville que tenia el aspecto asustado que normalmente presentaba cuando estaba en clase con Snape.  
  
Hagrid paso dándoles una caja que se agitaba bastante. Hermione se puso los guantes de dragón y le indico a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Se aproximo a la caja... sus manos temblaban, con la caja lo mas lejos de su rostro que le permitían sus brazos, alzo una de las tapas. Lo único que alcanzo ver Harry fue una horda de llamas que salio de la abertura, Hermione retrocedió de un brinco, tropezó con Harry y casi cae de no ser por que este alcanzo a sostenerla. La caja se hacia cenizas lentamente y entre las partes que estaban mas consumidas Harry alcanzo a ver la cara de un gatito color arena, cosa que no concordaba con la reacción de todos ante la criatura. Sin embargo cuando la caja había casi desaparecido, pudo observar que el cuerpo del "gatito" era el de un cabrito, y cuando pensó, que no podía tener nada mas horrible, distinguió una cola como la de un dragón agitándose en la parte trasera de la criatura.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que hagamos con ellos? –pregunto Parvati horrorizada a su lado, sin abrir aun su caja.  
  
-no lo... se. –dijo Harry.  
  
-bien, lo que harán es domesticarlos. –les dijo Hagrid con una amplia sonrisa. –Y para eso, dormirán con uste... -una lluvia de protestas interrumpió a Hagrid.  
  
-¡nos comerán! –decía un estudiante de Slytherin.  
  
-¡quemaran todas nuestras cosas! –dijo Lavender.  
  
-no, si los entrenan bien. –les dijo Hagrid elevando la voz para que lo escuchasen. Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando a prudente distancia a la criatura. –pueden llegar a ser excelentes mascotas si los domestican bien. –pero al ver que ninguno estaba convencido, dijo: -miren. –acto seguido se volvió hacia el bosque prohibido y grito. -¡Ámbar!  
  
Todos los alumnos esperaban con un poco de temor, y no paraban de mirar en la dirección que lo hacia Hagrid. -¡ámbar! –volvió a repetir Hagrid. Todos estaban impacientes... hasta que... vieron... se aproximaba a ellos, era del tamaño de una cabra adulta, su cabeza era la de una leona y su cola de dragón se agitaba mientras corría hacia Hagrid. Los alumnos retrocedieron, Hagrid sin embargo se adelanto un poco. La quimera avanzaba hacia Hagrid lanzando pequeñas bocanadas de fuego, aunque para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Hagrid dejo de hacerlo. Se arrimo meneando la cola, y se froto en Hagrid la cabeza, dejando a un lado su aspecto, parecía una criatura adorable, dejo que Hagrid la acariciara y cuando este se lo dijo, se sentó obedientemente en sus patas traseras, mirando a la clase.  
  
-ámbar es la madre de las crías que tienen a su cuidado. –les dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la quimera. –son animales inofensivos una vez son domesticados. –y al ver la incredulidad con la que lo observaban, añadió. -saben cuidarse solos, son como... -dudo, buscando un ejemplo. –como... ¡perros! –a Harry se le entristeció la mirada. -¡Eso es! Son como perros, si educas bien a un perro, será inofensivo, solo que si lo molestan demasiado se defenderá.  
  
-¿y que comen? –pregunto Neville, mirando con aprehensión a su quimera.  
  
-durante estas dos primeras semanas solo deben alimentarlos con leche, y mas adelante les podrán dar pan y carne.  
  
-¿no intentaran comernos? –dijo un chico alto de Slytherin.  
  
-no, solo tengan cuidado cuando jueguen con ellos por que podrían ser un tanto... bruscos.  
  
-¿y el fuego? ¿Y si no podemos acercarnos a ellos por que nos intentaran quemar? –dijo Lavender mientras la quimera de Neville soltaba una bocanada de fuego. –quemaran la sala común.  
  
-si juegan con... -pero Hagrid no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir... por que un estruendo que resonó a lo lejos lo interrumpió. El suelo tembló ligeramente bajo sus pies. Muchos de los presentes gritaron, Harry mas por instinto que por hacerlo concientemente saco su varita. Se empezaron a oír ruidos... gritos, parecía que provenían del pueblo, Harry dirigió su mirada, a Hagrid, este lo miro también, y dijo mas para si mismo que para Harry,  
  
-ha empezado.  
  
Tras estar unos segundos de indecisión, vio que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, se dirigían hacia ellos corriendo.  
  
-entren al castillo y no salgan de ahí. –les dijo Dumbledore cuando llego a ellos. –encargate del castillo Hagrid. –le pidió Dumbledore y tras un asentimiento de este, Dumbledore miro a Harry de una extraña manera, le pareció que lo miraba como normalmente Sirius o su propio padre lo hacia... como a un hijo.  
  
Los tres profesores se apresuraron a llegar hasta los carruajes que eran tirados por los thestrals mientras Hagrid los apresuraba a que subieran al castillo dejando atrás a los quimera, diciendo algo como que ámbar los cuidaría de momento. Harry quería saber que era lo que había sucedido, seguramente había sido un ataque de Voldemort... eso debía ser, por eso dijo que ha empezado, seguramente se refería a la guerra decía una vocecilla en la cabeza de Harry. Se había quedado parado mientras los demás ascendían casi corriendo hacia el castillo, y momentos después se dio cuanta de que Hermione estaba aferrada a su brazo por que esta lo jalo de un brazo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-vamos, Harry. –le dijo tirando de el para hacerlo avanzar.  
  
-voy... -pero se oyeron mas gritos y al mirar en dirección al pueblo, vio como ascendía... -la marca de Voldemort. –dijo Harry observando el cielo en donde se podía ver una gigantesca calavera con una serpiente. Hermione soltó un grito y tiro más de Harry.  
  
-por favor Harry... -le decía esta al borde del llanto. –por favor.  
  
-esta bien. –dijo Harry, forzándose a si mismo a caminar hacia el castillo, no le gustaba ver a Hermione llorando... quizás por eso aun no encontraba fuerzas para contarle sobre la profecía.  
  
-¡todos dentro! –decía la voz de Hagrid, una vez llegaron a las puertas del castillo.  
  
-¡tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch! –decía Malfoy con petulancia.  
  
-¡nadie va a salir del castillo! ¿Esta claro? –les dijo Hagrid en voz alta.  
  
-¿Por qué? –pregunto Malfoy al igual que muchos.  
  
-¡por que los amigos de tu padre están haciendo de las suyas en el pueblo! –le grito Harry poniéndosele en frente a Malfoy, sin poderse contener.  
  
-¡Harry! –le dijo como advertencia Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo Malfoy atónito. –pe...pero... -parecía que no podía articular palabra alguna.  
  
-¿mortifa gos? –dijo Cho que parecía que acababa de salir del gran comedor. -¿en el pueblo? –su voz sonaba asustada.  
  
-¡no... no les diré nada! ¡Yo no se nada! ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Hagrid que al parecer no encontraba como salir de esa. –ahora, todos van a ir a su respectiva sala común y no saldrán de ahí. –nadie se movió. -¿y bien? ¿Qué esperan? –los alumnos que habían llegado con Hagrid, los que iban camino a entrenamiento y unos cuantos que habían salido del gran comedor atraídos por el ruido se fueron dispersando camino a sus respectivas casas comentando entre ellos.  
  
-no dejen salir a nadie de su casa ¿bien? –les dijo Hagrid a ron y Hermione. Los cuales asintieron, Hermione tiro de nuevo del brazo de Harry y lo obligo a subir con ellos.  
  
Ya en la sala común, Harry se sentó con sus amigos y se quedo callado, mientras todos hacían gran barullo a su alrededor.  
  
Sentía odio, odio contra Voldemort... contra Bellatrix, aquella mortifaga que le había arrebatado a Sirius de su lado. La sangre corría con furia a través de sus venas, apretó con más fuerza su varita que aun llevaba en su mano. Y sin previo aviso oyó un sobresalto de Ron, supuso que algunas chispas habrían salido de su varita sin proponérselo.  
  
Alzo la vista, y se encontró con el sillón de enfrente ardiendo en llamas y la vista atónita de sus amigos y demás compañeros de casa sobre el.  
  
¿Qué...? –dijo sin creer que hubiese sido el quien ocasiono el incendio. El hacer un hechizo de ese tipo normalmente le ocupaba toda su concentración. Vio salir un chorro de agua de la varita de Hermione, y cuando estuvo seco, reparo el sillón con un nuevo movimiento de varita.  
  
-será mejor que guardes la varita. –le dijo Hermione tratando sonar tranquila aunque no lo consiguió del todo.  
  
Harry observo los rostros preocupados de sus amigos y sin hacerle caso a la sugerencia de Hermione sostuvo su varita a la altura de sus ojos girándola. A veces se le hacia difícil creer que un palito como ese pudiera contener tanto poder...  
  
-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –oyó Harry que gritaba su amigo a alguien.  
  
-quiero saber que paso en el pueblo, mi tía trabaja allá. –le contesto un chico. Harry alzo la vista de nuevo, el chico que hablaba parecía de primero. Estaba apunto de abrir el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-¡fermaportus! –dijo Harry antes de que el chico pudiera salir o que Ron pudiera decir nada, y la puerta quedo sellada. –si no fuera por que se que yendo empeoraría las cosas, estoy seguro que seria el primero en acudir al pueblo, así que mejor siéntate y espera a que nos den noticias en vez de ir a dar problemas. –le dijo Harry al chico que se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, parecía intimidado así que se sentó sin decir nada.  
  
Los minutos pasaban, Harry se estaba desesperando. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, contempló el cielo, aun flotaba sobre el pueblo la marca tenebrosa, un nuevo estruendo, aunque no tan sonoro como el anterior inundo los alrededores. Y Harry que deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa que Voldemort desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, pudo ver como un rayo de luz verde ascendía al cielo que se tornaba de un tono morado mientras la noche empezaba a caer.  
  
El rayo se dividió formando unas perfectamente visibles letras alargadas parecidas a las que había visto en el diario de Voldemort en su segundo año, y formaron la frase:  
  
"te matare, como lo hice con tus padres y Black, Potter"  
  
La ira se apoderaba de el, sin saber por que, apunto su varita al mensaje y dijo al cielo, con odio llenando cada una de las palabras.  
  
-La profecía lo dice, quizás te mate yo primero. –y sin realmente esperárselo, un rayo rojo salio de su varita y en su letra se escribió la frase que acababa de pronunciar.  
  
Oyó un grito a sus espaldas y cuando se volvió para saber que había pasado, se dio cuenta que era Hermione la que había gritado, al parecer había estado observando el cielo, retrocedía con una mano en la boca y con la respiración agitada mientras de sus ojos empezaban a emanar las primeras lagrimas.  
  
Harry cada vez entendía menos la reacción de Hermione, podría ser cierto que el hubiera escrito ese mensaje, pero para Hermione no debería de significar mas que la ira de Harry plasmada en letras.  
  
-¿Qué...? –empezó a decir Harry, pero se detuvo por que Hermione se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo abrazaba tan fuerte, que Harry se estaba empezando a preocupar. Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Harry observaba entre el, de nuevo enmarañado cabello de su amiga, los rostros atónitos de todos los integrantes de la casa Gryffindor que en ese momento se encontraban en la sala.  
  
Intento separarse de Hermione lentamente pero esta se aferro más a su cuerpo.  
  
-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?! –le decía con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de el.  
  
-¿Qué...? –decía Harry que no entendía de que hablaba Hermione.  
  
-¡OH, Harry! ¡Es horrible! –sollozo Hermione.  
  
-¿de que hablas? –se animo a preguntar Ron un poco nervioso.  
  
Hermione se separo un poco de Harry, sin dejar de tener sus brazos sobre sus hombros, y con el rostro húmedo y los ojos rojos, lo miro con tristeza.  
  
-tenemos... que hablar, será mejor... que subamos. –le dijo con voz entrecortada y hablando con dificultad.  
  
-de acuerdo, subamos. –le dijo Harry, y entonces se vio llevado de la mano por Hermione, que iba ignorando a todas las miradas que estaban posadas en ella y en Harry. Este le hizo una señal a Ron y este los siguió.  
  
-....no.... no es necesario que lo sepan. –les dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
  
-queremos saberlo. –le dijo Hermione secándose el rostro. Pero Harry no dijo nada, estaba intentando que lo que iba a decir no sonara tan horrible como era.  
  
-¿y bien? –dijo Ron sentándose en su cama que era la mas cercana.  
  
-es... es solo una tonta profecía de Trelawney. –les dijo Harry intentando restarle importancia.  
  
-aaaahhhh, ¡eso! ¿Por eso armas tanto revuelo, Hermione? –dijo Ron, y Harry se alegro de la reacción de su amigo. Hermione le puso cara de querer matarlo entonces Ron guardo silencio.  
  
-si fuera tan solo "una tonta profecía" no habrías cambiado tanto.  
  
-¿se te olvida lo que le paso a Sirius? –le dijo Harry en tono amargo. Hermione se sonrojo pero sin dejar su tono seguro le dijo:  
  
-tu cambio no fue solo por Sirius, te conozco muy bien, y se que eso no es todo. –bajo la mirada. –lastima que ya no confíes en nosotros.  
  
Harry dejo de mirar al infinito y poso sus ojos en Hermione, nuevas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos. No le gustaba ver a Hermione así, y mucho menos por su culpa, se incorporo y con sus dedos, seco las lágrimas de su amiga.  
  
-no es que no confié en ustedes... es que no quiero preocuparlos.  
  
-ya nos tienes preocupados. –le dijo Hermione alzando la vista y viéndolo a los ojos.  
  
Harry se quedo viéndola en silencio, de alguna forma quería contarles, quería aligerar ese peso que lo acompañaba siempre, pero sabía la preocupación que generaría en sus amigos.  
  
-dímelo. –le insistió Hermione.  
  
Harry bajo la mirada, sentía que no podía retenerlo por más tiempo, debía decirlo.  
  
-según... según la profecía, debo ser asesino o victima. –hizo una pausa. –ni Voldemort ni yo podemos vivir mientras el otro lo haga.  
  
-¡pero eso es estupido! ¡Trelawney lo invento todo! –grito Ron poniéndose de pie, alarmado, parecía no querer creer lo que Harry decía.  
  
Harry alzo la vista y observo a Hermione, esta se tapaba la boca con una mano temblorosa, mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro. Parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Ron se paseaba por la habitación, diciendo cosas como "ridículo" "imposible" "vieja estupida". Pero la atención de Harry estaba fija en Hermione que se balanceaba llorando y con la mirada perdida.  
  
Cuando poso sus ojos en algo fijo, lo hizo en aquellos verdes ojos que la miraban con tristeza. Se abalanzo a los brazos de su amigo que la abrazo como intentando hacerla sentir segura, como intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque no fuera así...  
  
-¡no es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esa profecía la hizo Trelawney! ¡Ese viejo fraude no puede predecir ni el clima! –decía Ron que hablaba con dificultad.  
  
Hermione permanecía aferrada a Harry y lloraba en su hombro, para Harry todo pasaba como a cámara lenta, su sentido auditivo se volvió menos sensible, observaba impotente como su mejor amiga lloraba, como su mejor amigo se negaba a aceptar la horrible realidad de su destino, oyó a lo lejos como alguien llamaba a la puerta, y después de unos minutos sin realmente asimilar que había alguien que intentaba entrar a la habitación, "despertó", se separo de Hermione y con pies de plomo camino hacia la puerta.... Estiro la mano para abrir, giro la perilla, halo la puerta hacia si, y se encontró de cara con el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, tenían el semblante serio, se notaba preocupación en sus rostros.  
  
Los profesores se le quedaron viendo, Harry noto las miradas curiosas de varios estudiantes atrás de ellos. Dumbledore subió la mirada y observo primero Hermione que seguía llorando, y luego a Ron que tenía los codos apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, parecía que tampoco se había percatado que tenían compañía.  
  
Miro de nuevo a Harry a los ojos. – ¿se lo has contado? –le pregunto pero su tono fue mas de afirmación. Harry asintió. Dumbledore también asintió.  
  
-¿es cierto? –pregunto Ron desde la ventana interrumpiendo al director. -¿es cierta la profecía?  
  
-me temo que si. –le dijo Dumbledore lentamente  
  
Hermione sollozo aun más fuerte, Ron se sentó con suavidad, casi como si sus músculos se lo impidieran de lo tensos.  
  
-Minerva hazme el favor de darle un calmante a la señorita Granger, y si es necesario al señor Weasley también. -le dijo bondadosamente Dumbledore a McGonagall. -Harry, haz el favor de acompañarme a mi despacho.  
  
Después de pasar entre los curiosos que no les quitaban la vista de encima, y la larga caminata hasta el despacho del director. Harry se sentó en aquel puesto que varias veces atrás había ocupado.  
  
-fuiste tu quien escribió el mensajes ¿cierto? -le dijo tras mirarlo un par de segundos.  
  
-así es.  
  
-veo. ¿Y me podrías decir como?  
  
Harry lo medito un segundo. -pues... simplemente lo dije con mi varita apuntando al lugar donde estaba el otro. ¿Por que?  
  
-bueno, te lo pregunto por que parece que los acontecimientos del curso pasado han... despertado en ti ciertos... poderes. -le dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-¿poderes? -le dijo Harry un poco aturdido. -pero... ¿cuales? es decir... yo no he sentido nada. -decid Harry sin saber como explicarse.  
  
-bueno digamos que no es tan simple como que te levantases un día y te sintieras diferente, son mas bien tus actitudes... un gradual aumento en tu poder.  
  
-no lo entiendo.  
  
-te pregunte sobre el mensaje, por que resulta que es un poco mas complicado de realizar este tipo de hechizos que tan solo decir unas palabras y apuntar al cielo. -Harry oía atentamente, espero paciente que mas diría Dumbledore pero solo tras una larga pausa este volvió a hablar.  
  
-he de reconocer que, si queremos que Voldemort no te haga daño... debo empezar por decirte realmente el alcance que pueden tener tus poderes, Harry. -recordaras que la profecía hablaba sobre un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce pues bien, ese poder se basa en una fuerza proporcionada por tus sentimientos, poder que con el tiempo y la practica podrás manejar de acuerdo tus deseos.  
  
-entonces por que cuando quise dañar a Bellatrix Lestreng con un crucio, no le hice nada. -le planteo Harry un poco harto de que pensaran que el tenia algo, que en su opinión no poseía.  
  
-sencillamente, por que la rabia no te dejaba pensar con claridad, y por que aun no controlas como tuyo ese poder. -le dijo Dumbledore con su vos tranquila de siempre.  
  
-y... sobre ese poder... ¿de que trata? –le pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
-trata de que con la practica, podrás manipular todo cuanto desees. –le dijo Dumbledore. –solo que esta ligado a tus verdaderos sentimientos, a los que te dicta el corazón y la conciencia.  
  
-pero si yo nunca eh podido hacer nada sin mi varita. –le dijo con voz cansada.  
  
-¿estas seguro? ¿No recuerdas el incidente con tu tía en tu tercer curso?  
  
Harry pensó en ello, esa vez no había usado su varita.  
  
-¿esta eso relacionado con...?  
  
-así es, pero si quieres estar seguro le puedes preguntar a tus amigos cuantas veces han hecho magia sin varita.  
  
-pero, Neville... cuando lo conocí comento que había rebotado cuando su tío lo tiro por la ventana antes de recibir su carta.  
  
-has dado en el clavo, Harry, por que una vez tu varita te escoge, esa magia desordenada, queda predispuesta solo para salir por medio de la varita, y no por otro medio, cuando Neville dio muestras de ser mago, no tenia varita, de modo que la magia dentro de el se encontraba sin orden alguno, presentándose esporádicamente y de diversas formas.  
  
-pero... que tiene que ver eso con el mensaje... eso lo hice con mi varita...  
  
-es posible que no lo hayas echo solo con la ayuda de tu varita.  
  
-¿no hay forma de saberlo, acaso? –le dijo después de unos segundos de indecisión.  
  
-me parece que si la hay, préstame tu varita. –le dijo mientras tendía su mano en espera de la varita de Harry. Harry introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, extrajo su varita y se la dio a Dumbledore. Este la tomo, y con la suya propia le apunto. – ¡prior imcantatem!  
  
De la varita de Harry salio hacia el techo, un rayo de luz rojo que se desvaneció al poco tiempo.  
  
-esto, fue solo un rayo de luz, Harry, con esto no podrías haber escrito el mensaje. –le dijo devolviéndole su varita a un confundido Harry. Iba caminando sin realmente saber hacia donde, su cabeza estaba plagada de dudas, preguntas, desacuerdos, aciertos, ahora era cuando entendía perfectamente el uso del pensadero. Según lo que entendía, tenia un poder... uno que no conocía, por cierto, pero el echo era de que lo tenia... y de que con el podría derrotar a Vol...  
  
-¡Harry! –grito una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Venia desde su espalda. Aun distraído se volivio y se percato de que era Ginny que venia corriendo hacia el.  
  
-dime, gin. –le dijo en cuanto la chica llego hasta el.  
  
-¿me puedes decir que fue lo que paso hace un rato? –le dijo mas como una orden, que un favor.  
  
-¿de que? –le dijo sin prestarle realmente atención.  
  
-¿Cómo que de que? –le dijo en un tono bastante parecido al que usaría su madre. –cuando salieron de la habitación Ron parecía un zombi... y Hermione no dejaba de llorar, y tu te fuiste con el director.  
  
-Ahora no, gin. –le dijo antes de regresar unos metros sobre sus pasos y cruzar a la izquierda.  
  
Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, esa tan extraña pero tan familiar sensación de que estas atrapado en un cuerpo que no puedes abandonar, lo sobrecogió a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más a la enfermería.  
  
Para cuando llego se sorprendió de encontrarse con Luna que esperaba con su típica mirada de ensoñación.  
  
-Madame Pomfrey no quiere dejarme pasar. –le dijo Luna en cuanto Harry llego hasta ella. –quería saber como estaba Hermione y....Ron.  
  
Sin decir una sola palabra a Luna, Harry abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Enseguida y sin mirar hacia la puerta, la enfermera que se encontraba tomándole la temperatura a Hermione, soltó un resoplido de frustración.  
  
-¡Señorita Lovegood! Ya le he dicho que se encuentran bien, pero necesitan des....-sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando su vista se poso en el intruso que no era otro que Harry y no Luna.  
  
-Disculpe que entre así, pero quiero saber como están mis amigos.  
  
-Bien, pero están dormidos. La señorita Granger tuvo una crisis de nervios, debió recibir una noticia muy fuerte, por que nunca había visto a un estudiante llegar a ese estado. –le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de compasión a Hermione. –por otro lado el señor Weasley... parecía que le habían aplicado un encantamiento aturdidor especialmente fuerte, presenta todos los síntomas... solo que no encontré rastro de influencia mágica sobre el... -le dijo pensativa.  
  
-¿Me podría quedar con ellos un rato? –le dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno. -No se despertaran hasta en unas horas mas, pero supongo que seguirá insistiendo, así que le doy diez minutos. –le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para atender a un muchacho de Hufflepuff que al parecer había tenido problemas con una tentacula.  
  
Con paso lento se acerco a la cama de Hermione. Tenía el rostro pálido, y las pestañas húmedas de llorar. Nadie podría saber lo mucho que le dolía ver a sus amigos así... y todo por su culpa, una vez más... Realmente nunca pensó que iban a reaccionar de esa forma... o quizás fue que nunca pensó en decirles la verdad tan pronto.  
  
Después de observar un rato a sus amigos la enfermera regreso pidiéndole que se marchara. Se acerco a su mejor amigo y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, lo miro un rato y se dirigió hacia Hermione, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de marcharse como le indicaba la enfermera. Durante mucho tiempo nunca llego a pensar que tendría aquel par de amigos tan inseparables, tan indispensables para el... 


	5. Una Noticia Inesperada

**UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**

Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación sobre la profecía con sus amigos, ambos ya habían salido de la enfermería, sin embargo hasta la persona mas poco observadora se habría podido dar cuenta del cambio que sufrieron de la noche a la mañana aquel par de estudiantes…

Hermione había perdido su sobre interés por las clases, a menos que le preguntaran directamente, no se la había vuelto a ver responder a cada pregunta lanzada por cada profesor.

Ron, por su parte, andaba cabizbajo, ya ni siquiera discutía con Hermione, y Harry noto con tristeza que su amigo había perdido su característico sentido del humor.

no debí haberles dicho nada. –le decía Harry a sus padres y padrino.

tarde o temprano lo iban a saber, hijo. –le dijo su madre.

aun así… -les decía entristecido. –me pone mal verlos tan tristes, incluso extraño sus discusiones.

tengo una idea. –dijo canuto.

¿Cuál? ¿Borrarles la memoria? –le pregunto Harry con un tono sarcástico.

no, nada de eso… ¿Por qué no se van a la Guarida? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Hey! ¡Que buena idea! Pueden ir para las navidades. –le dijo animado su padre.

¿A dónde? –les dijo confundido.

La Guarida es una de nuestras casas de verano, hijo. –le dijo su madre.

No sabía que tuviéramos casas de verano…

OH no sabes la cantidad de cosas que tienes, hijo, el apellido Potter es increíblemente antiguo, además de ser una de las cinco familias mas adineradas de Gran Bretaña. –le decía su padre, con un orgullo latente en su voz.

Ya, deja de presumir, cariño.

Y… ¿Dónde queda la Guarida? –les pregunto luego de recuperarse del shock.

Queda en la isla de Wight, sobre un hermoso acantilado. –le dijo Lily.

hablare con los chicos al respecto, seguro les gusta la idea. –les dijo mas animado.

ahora, llevanos con Dumbledore, queremos hablar unas cuantas cosas con el. –le dijo su padre

de acuerdo. –les dijo mientras salía de la sala de requerimientos que era donde había estado.

Era sábado, he ahí el por que tenia el día "libre" por que aun tenia que hacer los deberes, solo que no eran si no el de transformaciones que habían puesto el día anterior, ya no se dejaba alcanzar, casi siempre terminaba sus deberes el mismo día que se los ponían.

En el camino al despacho del director se encontró con Hermione que al parecer venia de la biblioteca por la montaña de libros que cargaba entre sus brazos.

déjame ayudarte. -le dijo Harry al ver que Hermione casi no podía con el peso. –eso es, así esta mejor ¿no? –le dijo una vez hubo tomado casi toda la montaña sin dificultad y dejando a Hermione con un solo ejemplar.

no, Harry, tranquilo, yo puedo cargarlo. –le dijo haciendo un ademán de recuperar los libros.

déjalo, yo te los llevo, pero creo que voy a tener que comprarte un carrito para cargar tantos libros. –le dijo risueño.

¿a donde vas? –le pregunto luego de dirigirle una sonrisa sincera.

a ver al profesor Dumbledore, mis padres y canuto quieren hablar con el.

pero vamos en sentido contrario, Harry, yo voy para la sala común, mejor devuélveme los libros. –le dijo volviendo a intentar recuperarlos, pero Harry la esquivo.

no, mejor me acompañas y luego te los llevo ¿vale? –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

esta bien, pero dime que te tiene tan contento hoy.

pues que ya se a donde me voy para las navidades. –le dijo queriendo darle vueltas al asunto.

¿a si? ¿Y a donde? –le pregunto con curiosidad. –pensé que iríamos a la madriguera o nos quedaríamos aquí como siempre… a menos que nos fuéramos a Grimmaud place.

ninguna de las anteriores, Herm.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, parecía no tener respuesta esta vez. -¿acaso alguien te a invitado a pasar vacaciones a otro lado? –le pregunto con un tono de voz de no era el suyo.

exacto. –le dijo risueño.

¿y puedo saber quien?

mmm… pues, es una bella pelirroja y dos amigos de hace tiempo.

¿a si? –le dijo con un tono un tanto duro. –pues… ojalá te vaya bien Harry. –le dijo antes de arrebatarle sus libros sin previo aviso y caminando con paso rápido, dejando a Harry totalmente confundido, tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y salir tras su amiga.

¡Hey Hermi! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sales así? –le pregunto persiguiéndola, unas alumnas de Ravenclaw, a las que Harry le puso el mismo cuidado que a los muros de piedra, los observaban.

detente ¿quieres? –le dijo en cuanto la alcanzo, pero como no le hacia caso la sostuvo de un brazo con la mala suerte que todos los libros se vinieron abajo.

mira lo que haces. –le reprocho intentando recogerlos, pero Harry no la dejo, la sostuvo a su lado.

¿Por qué saliste así?

por… por que tengo prisa. –le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, Herm. –le dijo con cariño, mientras les sostenía el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara.

¿Estabas llorando? –le pregunto al verle las pestañas húmedas y el rastro de una lagrima en su mejilla. -¿Por qué?

no es nada…e… esta venteando mucho, fue un mugre. –le dijo de manera poco convincente.

eres pésima mintiendo ¿lo sabias? A mi no me puedes engañar, ¿Por qué te pusiste así? –le dijo mientras secaba aquella solitaria lagrima con su pulgar.

es… es solo que pensé que pasaríamos las Navidades juntos. –le dijo bajando la cabeza.

pero si las pasaremos juntos. –le dijo acercándola y rodeándola con sus brazos.

¿y la pelirroja y tus amigos? –le dijo con la cabeza oculta en el cuello de el.

la hermosa pelirroja es mi madre y mis amigos son mi padre y canuto, Hermi, pensaba invitarlos a mi casa de verano en la isla de Wight. –le dijo sonriendo. – ¿por eso te pusiste así? OH vamos Herm sabes que los únicos con quienes quiero pasar las navidades es con Ron y contigo. –le dijo soltándola por fin.

Es solo… no importa, mejor te acompaño donde el director. –le dijo mientras Harry recogía los libros del suelo.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la gárgola que cubría la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione dijo la contraseña y subieron a la escalera que ya empezaba a ascender.

hola Harry, Hermione, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –les dijo Dumbledore con su aspecto sereno.

mis padres y Sirius quieren hablar con usted profesor. –le dijo Harry mientras descargaba la pila de libros sobre el escritorio del director y sacaba el espejo de su bolsillo.

OH, bien hace mucho que no conversamos. –les dijo guiñándoles un ojo. –por cierto, Hagrid me contó de tu nueva mascota, hermosos y poderosos animales los Othompys. ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

aun no lo se… -le dijo Harry, con los acontecimientos pasados se había olvidado por completo del Othompy. –ya pensare en uno, ahora me retiro profesor, permiso. –le dijo luego de volver a cargar con la pila de libros.

hasta luego profesor. –se despidió Hermione.

cuídense. –les dijo antes de que ambos estudiantes salieran del despacho.

¿entonces? ¿Qué dices, nos quedamos aquí, o nos vamos a mi casa de verano? –le dijo Harry en cuanto salieron del despacho.

Hablemos con Ron, pero seria excelente ir a tu casa. –le dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Cuándo vas a ponerle el nombre a tu mascota?

no lo se, quizás después de dejarte en la sala común. –le dijo pensativo.

entonces te acompaño.

pensé que tenias deberes. –le dijo un tanto extrañado.

si, pero tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlos.

de acuerdo.

¿y a quien mas piensas invitar a tu casa?

pues no se… estaba pensando en Ginny, Neville, y Luna, ¿Qué te parece?

me parece bien, _flores silvestres. –_le dijo al retrato de la señora gorda, que de inmediato les dio paso a la sala.

¿En donde esta Ron? No lo veo hace un rato. –le pregunto Harry a Hermione buscando con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

no lo se. –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –me he pasado el día en la biblioteca, ah espera, creo que lo vi con Luna. –le dijo esto ultimo un tanto pensativa. –que extraño.

ya aparecerá, ¿vamos? –le dijo luego de descargar la pila de libros en una mesa cerca del fuego.

vamos.

Salieron a los terrenos del colegio, con dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, a lo lejos podían ver como el Othompy caminaba de un lugar a otro intentando liberarse de su cadena.

¡ay! Pobre, lleva atado mucho tiempo. –dijo Hermione.

Pero en cuanto estuvieron un poco mas cerca el Othompy se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y como si nada lo atara, corrió en dirección a el, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

como siga saludándome así, me va a dar una contusión cerebral. –le dijo Harry a Hermione desde el suelo, ésta tan solo le sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

¿Cómo se soltó así de fácil? –pregunto Harry.

Es un animal mágico, Harry, una cadena de esas no lo detendría a menos que le ordenases que no se moviese del sitio donde lo dejes.

¿seguro haría lo que le ordenara? –le dijo un tanto escéptico

seguro, intenta decirle que se siente y veras.

eh… esta bien. Siéntate. –le dijo al enorme animal, pero no sucedió nada, este siguió frotándose contra el. -¿ya ves? No me hace caso.

debe ser que primero le debes poner un nombre ¿no? –le dijo pensativa. -¿Qué tal Eluro? –le dijo, a Harry pero este frunció el ceño y no solo pareció disgustarle a el sino al Othompy también, que dejo de frotarse contra Harry y le gruño a Hermione. –OK, OK, no les gusta, me doy cuenta.

¿de donde has sacado semejante nombre?

de la mitología egipcia, Eluro era un gato sagrado.

¿y que tal Nemrod? –le dijo Harry.

¡es perfecto! –le dijo Hermione, el Othompy parecía también de acuerdo pues se froto de nuevo en Harry con gesto cariñoso.

ahora si, intentémoslo de nuevo. Nemrod, siéntate. –le dijo a su nueva mascota. El Othompy de inmediato le obedeció, se sentó en sus patas traseras y lo observo con aquellos ojos profundos.

¿lo ves? Te lo dije. –le dijo Hermione satisfecha. –solo que… -le dijo apagando un poco su sonrisa.

¿Qué?

pues que desde ahora no se va a querer separar de ti por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que si eso pasase, te buscaría hasta encontrarte, pueden ser muy posesivos.

bueno, pero ¿podrá dormir sin mi, no? –le dijo en broma y sonriendo.

pues… creo que… no. Creo que querrá dormir en tu habitación. –Harry la miraba perplejo.

¿aun cuando le ordene lo contrario?

me temo que si.

uy, no creo que a nuestros compañeros les haga gracia dormir con un tigre.

yo tampoco lo creo, pero estoy segura que como sea llegara hasta tu habitación mañana.

ya veremos, pero no creo que pueda pasar por el retrato. –le dijo dando por finalizado el tema. -¿vamos a buscar a Ron?

de acuerdo. –le dijo pero parecía preocupada.

¿en donde crees que este? –le dijo mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto.

pues no se, aun falta media hora para el almuerzo, no creo que este en el gran comedor.

Nemrod se había echado a su lado, estaban un poco retirados del árbol que acostumbraban frecuentar, pero desde ahí se alcanzaba ver este y el lago. El calamar parecía haber tomado algo que le habían arrojado, así que Harry miro en la dirección donde creía había estado la persona que le había lanzado comida al calamar.

Justo debajo de aquel árbol en el que había visto a los merodeadores sentados, en el pensadero de Snape, había dos personas sentadas, no les distinguía las caras, pero le parecía que era una chica de Ravenclaw y un chico de Gryffindor.

Los observaba con curiosidad, por los movimientos torpes del chico dedujo que este estaba muy nervioso. Le recordó a si mismo con Cho.

Pero hubo algo que le recordó aun mas a Cho, la chica que veía a lo lejos, se fue acercando a su acompañante casi peligrosamente, hasta tenerlo contra el árbol, y lo besó.

Harry se sonrojo levemente, no debería estar viéndoles, así que desvió la vista hacia Hermione, y se sorprendió al ver que esta también estaba observando al mismo par de chicos.

¿acabas de ver lo mismo que yo? –le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que Harry no entendió.

eh… si, eso creo, ¿pero por que sonríes? ¿Quiénes son? –le dijo confundido a lo que Hermione respondió rodando los ojos antes de decirle.

ay Harry, serás muy bueno viendo la snitch, pero no podrías reconocerte ni a ti mismo en la distancia.

Harry seguía confundido, volvió a observar a la pareja. Ese pelo rojo… el chico se paso una mano por el cabello. Ese gesto… observo a la chica, tenía el cabello rubio y desgreñado…

un momento… esos… esos ¿no son…?

exactamente, parece que nuestros amigos tienen una noticia para contarnos.

al parecer la iniciativa es una característica mas de los Ravenclaw ¿no? –pero Hermione no respondió, se había puesto de pie.

será mejor que regresemos, no deberíamos haber visto lo que vimos, así que ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Ron ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo con aquel típico tono suyo, que no aceptaba negativas.

entonces vamos para allá, que ya me dio hambre. –le dijo sonriendo, le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y siguieron en silencio.

Caminaban hacia el castillo con Nemrod siguiéndolos.

Harry observo a Nemrod que iba a su derecha un poco retirado, y lo vio comportándose un poco raro, caminaba un poco agachado, y muy despacio, no le dio mucha importancia y entro al castillo con Hermione.

¡pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! –dijo una voz inconfundible. –al cabeza rajada, y a la sangre sucia, no creí que te rebajarías tanto Potter ¿de novio con la sangre sucia de Granger?

¡cállate Malfoy! ¿O quieres que te reste puntos? –le dijo totalmente enojado.

me valen una mierda los puntos. –le dijo con odio en cada una de sus palabras. –vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi padre. –le dijo al momento que sacaba su varita. -_¡locomotor mortis! _

El hechizo iba directo a el, se agacho rápidamente, y espero escuchar el impacto en la pared, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar se oyeron unos cuantos gritos, pasos rápidos, murmullos, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Levanto la vista y se encontró con Nemrod en frente suyo, mirando amenazadoramente a Malfoy, que estaba solo delante del animal, pálido y con el miedo asomándose en sus grises ojos.

Harry se puso de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -¿te gusta mi mascota Malfoy? –le pregunto con sonra. Hermione soltó una risita a su lado.

Nemrod dio unos pocos pasos lentos hacia Malfoy, y este retrocedió asustado.

_¡impedimenta!_ –grito Malfoy desesperado al ver que su agresor se acercaba mas, pero esto lejos de hacerle algún efecto al Othompy, este salto sobre Malfoy apresándolo, como hacia con Harry.

¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Me mata! ¡Ay! ¡Me maaaataaaaaa! –gritaba Malfoy desesperado. De no ser por que era Malfoy, y Harry estaba viendo que Nemrod no le había hecho el más mínimo rasguño a este, se habría preocupado, pero por el contrario, no podía de la risa.

¡Harry! –le dijo Hermione a su lado.

¿Qué es todo este escan…? –decía la profesora McGonagall, saliendo del gran comedor, pero se quedo sin palabras al ver a aquel animal sobre Malfoy.

¡auxilio! ¡Profesora! ¡Me mata! –decía Malfoy en el piso con los ojos cerrados y unas cuantas lagrimas en las mejillas.

Nemrod lamió la cara de Malfoy y este inmediatamente se cayó, parecía dormido. Levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos a la profesora, saltó elegantemente dejando libre a Malfoy y se acerco a ella, que se horrorizo con la cercanía pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

ay, que lindo. –dijo una chica de Hufflepuff en cuanto el animal se froto en la túnica de la profesora.

¿de donde ha venido? –les pregunto a todos ya mas relajada viendo que no era peligroso.

eemh… es mío profesora. –le dijo Harry un tanto dudoso, McGonagall se quedo viéndolo antes de decir…

sígame señor Potter. –le dijo McGonagall. –y… ustedes, Crabbe y Goyle, lleven al señor Malfoy a la enfermería.

Harry siguió a la profesora, en compañía de Hermione, y como no, de Nemrod. Harry estaba seguro que los conducía al despacho del director, tantas veces que había recorrido aquel camino…

Después de que su jefa de casa tocara a la puerta del despacho del director, y esta se abriera para darles paso al hermoso recinto, todos pasaron al interior, McGonagall a la cabeza acompañada del Othompy y no muy atrás de Harry y Hermione. Esta última parecía dudosa de si debía estar ahí.

hola, minerva, veo que traes compañía. –Saludo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. –pero siéntense. –les dijo, e inmediatamente después hizo un movimiento fluido con su varita y apareció tres cómodas sillas al lado de una cuarta que ya estaba ocupada, por una persona a la cual solo le sobresalía la parte superior de la cabeza por el alto respaldo de la silla.

Arg. –gruño para si Harry sin que nadie lo oyera, reconocía perfectamente esa coronilla grasosa para no saber quien estaba ocupando la silla.

profesor Snape. –dijo McGonagall a forma de saludo antes de sentarse a la silla que seguía inmediatamente después de este.

profesora. –saludo Snape evitando mirar a nadie mas que a la profesora.

Pero antes de que Harry pensara siquiera en acercarse a su silla, observo perplejo, como de un elegante salto, su enorme mascota subía a la mesa del director, tirando a su paso, algunos documentos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

¡Albus! –grito la profesora poniéndose de pie.

¿pero que…? –empezó el profesor de pociones ya de pie y con su varita en alto, pero al instante Dumbledore le hizo un gesto con la mano de que no hiciera nada, y Snape bajo la varita. –Se suponía que estaban extintos. –dijo en un tono que exigía una respuesta.

El Othompy mientras tanto se había acercado a Dumbledore, con paso orgulloso sin quitarle la mirada de encima, una mirada penetrante y evaluadora, que el director sostuvo sin parpadear, cosa que a Harry le recordó a los hipogrifos. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales los profesores ya empezaban a exasperarse el Othompy agacho la cabeza y lamió la mano del director que estaba sobre la mesa.

bien, creo que me ha aceptado. –dijo Dumbledore sonriente. Nemrod bajo de la mesa y regreso junto a Harry. –un hermoso ejemplar Harry.

Snape por una vez en la vida parecía confundido. -¿Se supone que el Othompy es de Potter? –gruño Snape.

así es, Severus, hace poco Nemrod eligió a Harry. –Snape bufó.

bien, en ese caso regresare después. –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta haciendo ondear su capa negra.

-¡un momento profesor! –le dijo McGonagall a lo cual Snape se detuvo. –creo que también puede tener que ver con usted, el señor Malfoy esta implicado en mi visita.

-genial, lo que me faltaba. –pensó Harry.

-esta bien. –dijo Snape mientras regresaba a tomar asiento. -¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

-pues verá. –dijo McGonagall mientras tomaba asiento y con un gesto le indicaba hacer lo mismo a Harry y Hermione. –lo que sucedió, fue que durante el almuerzo, oí un escándalo en el vestíbulo, y al dirigirme ahí, el señor Malfoy gritaba como crío mientras tenia encima a... la mascota del señor Potter. –ante esto Snape, frunció el ceño y poso la mirada en el director que seguía con su característica sonrisa.

-me imagino que Potter incitó al animal. –dijo Snape en su mejor tono acusador.

-eso no lo sabremos hasta que Harry nos cuente lo que sucedió. –dijo Dumbledore entrelazando sus dedos y mirando fijamente a Harry. -¿puedes contarnos? –Harry asintió.

-cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Hermione y yo, Malfoy empezó a insultarnos, por lo que dijo, sigue bastante furioso conmigo por enviar a su padre a la cárcel. Cuando menos pensé me estaba enviando un hechizo así que lo esquive agachándome, naturalmente, perdí de vista a Malfoy en el proceso, y cuando me di cuenta, Nemrod, es decir el Othompy le estaba haciendo frente, Malfoy pareció aterrado, así que lo ataco a el, y ahí fue cuando este se lanzo sobre el, en ese momento llego la profesora McGonagall y por lo que creo Nemrod durmió a Malfoy cuando lo lamió.

-bien, el señor Malfoy se recuperará en unas cuantas horas, por consiguiente creo que no hay nada que lamentar, solo trata de controlar a Nemrod la próxima vez. –Harry asintió.

-pero no puede permitir que ese animal se pasee por el castillo, profesor. –Protestó Snape –puede ser peligroso.

-Severus, sabes perfectamente que los Othompys no son peligrosos mientras su dueño no lo sea, y si empezamos por el echo de que estas criaturas solo eligen a personas de buen corazón, creo que el mayor daño que llegaría a causar es que se repita lo de hoy, que duerma a algún estudiante que quisiera atacar a Harry. –Snape estaba derrotado, Harry no logro reprimir una sonrisa ante esto. –ahora, creo que unos 20 puntos menos para Slytherin serian suficientes.

Hermione sonrió a Harry cuando este la miró, parecía que se sentía algo incomoda, como fuera de lugar. Le retiro la mirada para posarla en uno de los estantes llenos de extraños objetos, sus ojos castaños brillaban de curiosidad. Harry dedujo que estaría encantada de conocer todas y cada una de las cosas que allí se guardaban.

-Espero que controles al señor Malfoy, Severus, no quiero que este buscando problemas a Harry, ni a ningún otro estudiante. –le dijo el director al profesor de pociones, que se limito a asentir. –bien, si no es mas, podréis ir a almorzar, creo que no falta mucho para que finalice la hora. –dijo Dumbledore esta vez dirigiéndose a los chicos.

¡Oh rayos! –dijo Harry cuando su tenedor se estrellaba contra el plato vacío.

Se acababan de sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor, quedaban no más de cinco personas en el salón, y justo cuando Harry iba a acertar una pieza de carne, esta había desaparecido, junto con la poca comida que quedaba en la mesa.

-lo mejor será ir a las cocinas, no desayune bien esta mañana. –dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

-si, supongo que si.

Se pusieron en camino, Nemrod, paseaba al lado de su amo con su gracia felina. Pero esta no parecía surtir efecto en la mayoría de estudiantes, ya que en cuanto lo veían se hacían a un lado, casi parecía que quisieran traspasar la pared, ya que se pegaban a mas no poder a esta. O simplemente, como había echo un grupo de chicos de primer año, echar a correr en dirección contraria.

Aunque desde luego, estaban algunos chicos y chicas, que movidos, quizás por la confianza o la ternura que inspiraba la criatura, se acercaban tímidamente preguntando si les haría daño, al ser negativa la respuesta de Harry, algunos se habían animado a acariciarlo un poco.

Cuando finalmente entraron a las cocinas, Harry se vio atrapado de rodillas para abajo en un apretado abrazo que le ofreció Dobby el elfo domestico.

-¡Señor, Harry Potter, señor, Dobby esta muy feliz de verle, señor! –le dijo Dobby después de que Harry lo separase de sus rodillas.

-yo también me alegro de verte, Dobby. –le dijo Harry un poco distraído mientras observaba como Hermione caminaba por la cocina como buscando algo. –Dobby, ¿nos podrías dar algo de comer? Es que hemos llegado tarde a la cena...

Dobby, ¿Qué pasó con Winky? –le pregunto Hermione al cabo de un rato cuando ya estaban comiendo la exquisita comida, parecía que desde que entraron quería hacer aquella pregunta.

-Winky sigue en Hogwarts, señorita Granger. –le dijo el elfo. –solo que el señor profesor Dumbledore la acogió como elfa personal, señorita, Winky seguía muy triste por la muerte de su amo, y no se recuperaba, así que el señor profesor Dumbledore, le propuso que trabajara para él y no para la escuela, ¡y lo logró! ¡El señor director logró que Winky se recuperara! –les dijo con una gran sonrisa, a la que Hermione correspondió. 

-¿pero le esta pagando….? ¿Y dándole todas las prestaciones…? ¿Y tiempo de descanso…?

no, no no no no, Winky jamás lo aceptará, el señor profesor Dumbledore le insistió pero Winky no cedió, dijo que nunca se rebajaría a aceptar un sueldo, ni descanso, señorita.

-OH. –dijo Hermione claramente decepcionada.

-vamos, Hermione, Winky y el resto de elfos son feliz así, quizás Dobby es la excepción, por que mira la clase de amos que tenia. –Harry le tomo su mano derecha. –quizás deberías dejarlo. –Hermione estaba apunto de replicar así que la interrumpió. –no digo que no hayan elfos que quieren ser libres, pero debes aceptar que aquí en Hogwarts no los vas a encontrar, no por lo menos mientras Dumbledore sea el director.

-pero los gorros…

Harry tomo aliento armándose de valor. –Hermione, los elfos se disgustaron cuando encontraron los gorros.

-pero… se los llevaron…

-Herm, el que se llevaba los gorros era Dobby, la vez que me hablo sobre la sala de requerimientos, llevaba una veintena de ellos, y me dijo que era él el encargado de limpiar nuestra sala común desde que habías estado escondiendo los gorros. –le dijo con voz suave y sin soltar su mano aun, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le pregunto con un hilillo de voz, parecía bastante afectada.

-no quería hacerte sentir mal, mione, se lo mucho que significa para ti, sacar el P.E.D.D.O adelante.

-¿sabes la cantidad de tiempo que invertí en hacer esos gorros? –le pregunto ligeramente enfadada. Harry se sentía culpable (para variar) sabia que debía habérselo dicho antes, pero le veía tan entusiasmada.

-lo siento. –le dijo bajando la mirada. 

-solo no vuelvas a hacer nada igual, ¡te lo advierto, Harry James Potter! –le dijo ofreciéndole una media sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello. Harry respiro tranquilo al ver que su amiga no se lo tomaba tan mal como el había pensado.

-eso te lo aseguro, ahora, ¿Qué tal si buscamos a Ron?


	6. Dos Moscas

_u.u' si! Se que pasaron milenios para que subiera este capi! Pero pasaron muchas cosas… entre ellas que mi musa se tomo vacaciones… es bien vaga esa muchacha. Pero aquí esta el sexto capi! No salio tan bueno como me hubiera gustado… pero mejor juzguen ustedes!_

_Muchos muchos muchísimos besos a todos los que me regalaron un poquito de su tiempo al escribirme un review y a los que no también muchas gracias por leer mi fic ._

**6. DOS MOSCAS**

-La verdad aun no me hago a la idea de que Ron y Luna estén saliendo… es decir ¿Cuándo paso esto? –decía Harry sentado en su sillón favorito observando las llamas bailotear en la chimenea de su sala común.

-bueno. –dijo Hermione dejando sus deberes a un lado. –a decir verdad, siempre me pareció un tanto extraño el comportamiento de Luna frente a Ron. Solo espero que Ron no se vaya a dejar llevar por sus ideas raras… -dijo lo último pensativa.

-¿Quién tiene ideas raras? –les dijo Ron sobresaltándolos. Venia con una gran sonrisa que parecía decir "Que bello es el mundo"

-mmm Luna. –dijo Hermione. La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció.

-no te cae bien ¿eh? –le pregunto hundiéndose en el sillón enseguida del de Harry.

-No! Ron, no es eso! –le dijo Hermione alarmada. –Luna me cae bien, es una chica genial, solo que sus ideas… digamos que me exaspera un poco ¿bueno? Igual que pasa contigo a veces… -le dijo en voz mas baja, pero que Ron oyó perfectamente.

-bueno, ¿pero a ti qué lo que nosotros pensemos de Luna? –le dijo Harry con malicia, con la clara intención, de hacer hablar a Ron.

Y su cabello se confundió con su rostro, se puso nervioso, y solo alcanzo a balbucear.

-mmnno…. No… nada… sueño… dormir. –les dijo antes de subir casi corriendo a la habitación de chicos. Detrás de él Harry soltó una animada carcajada, que fue acallada por una mirada severa de Hermione.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le dijo enfadada. –sabes como es, TU eres igual. –le dijo recogiendo sus apuntes y libros.

-yo… bueno, yo no se, no me pude contener… -le dijo avergonzado.

Hermione bufó. –parece que con ustedes siempre se tiene que tener la iniciativa ¿no? –le dijo con una ultima mirada antes de subir a su habitación.

¿Que había sido eso? Se preguntaba Harry. Se sentía cansado, así que sin darle importancia al asunto se fue a dormir.

Era increíble, parecía que Dumbledore, o quien fuera que organizase los horarios se había confabulado para hacerle los lunes imposibles, afortunadamente eran solo cuatro…….. Por que eso de tener que darle clases a Malfoy y a Cho el mismo día……

Desde que había empezado el curso, Cho lo había evitado, o mejor dicho, se habían evitado mutuamente. Y es que después de que el curso pasado no hiciera mas que llorar, y encima con sus celos estupidos, finalmente habían logrado desquiciar a Harry, fuera de su discusión por Marieta finalizando el curso……. Con la cual le había confirmado a Harry que no era el tipo de chica para el, en las pocas veces que habían estado juntos, no había sabido que hacer, se quedaban sin tema para hablar con frecuencia, y por cualquier cosa la hacia llorar, así que mejor era dejarlo todo por lo sano. Había pensado en ella, si; pero ya no como antes, que en solo recordarla sentía mariposas en el estomago, ya no, ahora era diferente, era como si simplemente se aferrara a la idea de que le gustaba, aunque ya no fuera así…. Y ese sentimiento se estaba haciendo cada vez menos fuerte…. Hasta casi no recordarlo.

La primera clase del día la tenía con Ravenclaw 7º curso, la clase de Cho.

Después de un agradable desayuno con sus amigos, se había dirigido al salón de DCAO, donde ya algunos alumnos esperaban, no estaba Cho aun.

Así que Harry se sentó en el escritorio a esperar a que todos llegaran. Cinco minutos después entro el último grupo de chicos, entre ellos Cho. Así que Harry procedió con la clase…

-Durante el tiempo que este de suplente, espero que dominen, los que no lo hacen, el encantamiento Reflexus, y el desilusionador… que son bastante básicos para su curso. –les dijo mientras se paseaba un poco nervioso por el frente.

-Bien, ahora me gustaría saber, si hay alguno de ustedes que domine alguno de los hechizos…? –un chico a su derecha alzo la mano. – si, ¿señor…..?

-Mathews, Joan Mathews.

-¿puedes hacer alguno de los hechizos? –le pregunto Harry amablemente.

-No, solamente me preguntaba como es que tú si puedes estando solo en sexto curso. Además de que ¿como es posible que nos pongan como profesor a un chico que es menor que nosotros y que muy por debajo de nuestro nivel debe estar, para un periodo tan critico como este? –le dijo con voz áspera.

El silencio azotó el salón. Podía oír la respiración excitada de los observantes, y el suave murmullo ocasionado al haberse girado todo el mundo en dirección al chico que había hablado, para luego girarse toda la atención en Harry.

-me hubiera esperado ese tipo de pregunta en una clase con los Slytherin… pero igual da, creo que de vez en cuando el sombrero se encuentra con personas que podrían pertenecer a dos casas… Como sea, el trabajo no lo pedí, simplemente es un favor que le hago al profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué como puedo hacer los encantamientos? Pues simplemente por que me los enseñaron en verano, hay algunos que dicen que tengo facilidad para esto, no lo se. ¿Y que piensas que estoy muy por debajo de ti? Pues, eso tendríamos que verlo en un duelo cuando quieras, y no es un reto, es simplemente una opción para que valores que tan bueno o malo puedo ser en esto. –le dijo Harry mirando al chico fijamente, y con voz tranquila. Un "uy" callado se escucho por toda la sala.

-Bien, veamos de que es capaz el gran Harry Potter. –dijo Joan poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita.

-De acuerdo. –le dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos. –pero primero… ¿podrían todos ustedes ponerse de pie y venir al frente? – le dijo a los otros Ravenclaws. –Gracias – les dijo en cuanto el último alumno en medio de puestos arrastrados y murmullos había llegado al frente. -_¡Dessterra! _–dijo apuntando con su varita a los puestos vacíos, que de forma silenciosa y ordenada se echaron al fondo dejando libre el aula.

-Bien, tenemos espacio suficiente, ataca. – le dijo Harry sin rodeos.

-¡Esperen! –Dijo la voz de una chica, Harry buscó entre el resto de personas el origen de la voz, aunque la reconoció de inmediato con solo oírla. -No es necesario que hagan esto, Joan, el profesor Dumbledore tendrá sus motivos, además, es tan solo un mes… Y… Harry, por favor, Joan no es un principiante en esto, su familia ha pertenecido desde siempre al club de duelistas de Inglaterra, mejor déjense de payasadas que pueden salir lastimados.

-No te preocupes, no lo lastimare demasiado, Cho. –le dijo Joan con sonra.

Harry no pronuncio palabra alguna, pero la rabia se estaba apoderando de él, ¿así que Cho no lo creía capaz de enfrentarse al tal Mathews?

-¿Piensas empezar? ¿O empezaras a firmar autógrafos? –le dijo Harry con voz fría.

-¿Pero quien habla de firmar autógrafos? –le dijo con sarcasmo, era increíble que alguien de Ravenclaw se pudiera parecer tanto a Malfoy. -_¡Locomotor mortis! –_ grito Joan dando inicio al duelo.

Era extraño, realmente extraño, el rayo de luz que salio de la varita de su oponente se dirigía a él con una lentitud increíble. De pronto parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero no, el tiempo seguía avanzando, pero de otra forma… mas lenta y sin embargo al mover su mano que no tenia la varita, sintió que podía moverse como siempre, a la misma velocidad... Escuchaba las voces distorsionadas y al girar su vista hacia el "publico" vio que se movían de forma lenta también.

El hechizo ya se encontraba a medio metro de él… veinte centímetros… diez… su oponente empezó a formar una sonrisa de satisfacción…se hizo a un lado… y el hechizo se estrello en la pared.

De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, el tiempo recupero su curso habitual, y los murmullos de excitación no se hicieron esperar, su oponente no tenia buena cara… parecía enfadado…

-¡Tarantallegra! – grito de nuevo.

Sucedió de nuevo… todo volvió a tornarse lento… ¿Qué sucede? jamás le había ocurrido nada similar… todo el acontecimiento le había hecho olvidar lo que pretendía ese chico, pero de pronto recordó: "_ver de lo que es capaz el gran Harry Potter…"_

Bien, pues le enseñaría a no meterse con el jamás.

Esquivó de nuevo el hechizo que esta vez estaba dirigido a sus piernas… -_¡Expelliarmus! –_en cuanto pronuncio el hechizo, este salio con una velocidad vertiginosa, habría sido imposible el esquivarlo, si su oponente lo hubiera intentado de no estar tan sorprendido.

Joan salio despedido violentamente contra la pared opuesta, perdiendo su varita cuando su cuerpo impactó contra el frío muro de piedra.

-_¡Accio varita!_ –dijo Harry apuntando con su propia varita a la de Mathews que se encontraba a medio metro de él.

-¿Y realmente piensas que estas por encima de mi nivel en esta asignatura, cuando no puedes ni con un encantamiento de desarme? –le dijo Harry con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, aunque en el fondo sabia que el había tenido ventaja de lo que pasó.

Joan seguía tendido en el piso, con cara de dolerle algo, y una mirada de odio en el rostro.

-Alguien que lo lleve a la enfermería, por favor.

De inmediato una chica y un chico se acercaron a ayudar a Joan a ponerse de pie, Harry le entrego la varita de Joan a la chica y se dirigió a la clase.

-¿Alguien aquí desea un duelo también- les dijo con cara de pocos amigos. -Bien, continuemos con la clase. –de un giro de su varita puso en orden el salón de nuevo e incito a todos a tomar asiento de nuevo.

-¡Eso fue increíble! –Le decía Cho una vez terminada la clase y los demás empezaban a irse. Harry recogía sus apuntes del escritorio.

-Eh… gracias. –le dijo Harry sin interés, no tenia idea de que había echo el giratiempo, recordaba habérselo sacado cuando empezó el duelo con Mathews pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Buscas esto? –le preguntó Cho con una sonrisa sacando una fina cadena de oro de entre su blusa. Tenía la túnica abierta, lo que dejaba la blusa y la falda que llevaba debajo al descubierto. –Ahora ya sé como consigues dar las clases. –le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. –Un giratiempo ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, ¿me lo puedes regresar? –le pregunto cayendo en cuenta que ya no le gustaba Cho. En tiempos anteriores habría empezado a balbucear y se habría derretido con esa sonrisa… No, Cho no podría estar coqueteándole… ¿O si? ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacia Cho sentándose en su escritorio, cruzando las piernas y subiéndose un poco la falda mientras hacia círculos sobre su propia pierna derecha?

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido con las clases a los Slytherins? –Le dijo sin entregarle el giratiempo. -Deben ser insoportables esas serpientes… -le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba por la túnica y lo acercaba a ella. –Debes terminar muy cansado al final del día. – empezó a juguetear con la corbata del sorprendido chico.

-Sabes, se… se me esta haciendo tarde… y debo ir a clase de encantamientos… y…

-Pero, para eso tienes el giratiempo… no importa si te tardas unos minutos mas… ¿O es que tratas de evitarme? –le dijo con una sonrisa y en un tono que sugería que era imposible tal cosa.

Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso, una cosa era que no le gustara Cho y que pudiera hablarle como a cualquier otra chica… pero otra era que Cho se le insinuara de forma tan directa, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

-La otra vez no pudimos concretar nada… -lo iba acercando cada vez mas a ella, jalándolo de la corbata.

Harry sentía que estaba helado, temblaba ligeramente, podía sentir su respiración.

-Quizás esta vez si… -le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer antes de girar su rostro y ávidamente buscar sus labios, robándole así el segundo beso de su vida.

Al principio, Harry no hizo nada, solo se dejó besar, pero al poco tiempo empezó a corresponder, Cho no le era desagradable, y a decir verdad se sentía muy bien besándola

Cho se separó empujándolo suavemente, descruzó las piernas y lo acercó aun más a ella, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, de una forma más profunda.

Por la mente de Harry pasaban mil y ningún pensamientos a la vez, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado hasta ese momento? Nunca se imaginó que esa mañana estaría así: con Cho entre sus brazos en un aula vacía mientras se besaban de aquella forma.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó de pronto Cho separándose bruscamente, miró su propio reloj. -¡Por Merlín! ¡Tengo clase con Snape en cinco minutos!

Empujó a Harry para poder ponerse de pie, Harry le llevaba varios centímetros. Se saco el giratiempo.

-Supongo que necesitaras esto. –le dijo antes de entregárselo y empezar a abrocharse la túnica. -¿Te veré en el almuerzo? –recogió su mochila. – Harry asintió sin decir nada más mientras se colocaba la cadenita del giratiempo. Cho se acercó de nuevo y le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez suave y cálido. –esta bien, hasta el almuerzo entonces. –se dio vuelta y salio del aula.

Decir que quedó aturdido después del encuentro con Cho, es poco. Tuvo que releer por lo menos cinco veces su horario, para darse cuenta por fin que no tenia clase de encantamientos ahora, sino clase con Gryffindor primer curso.

En clase de encantamientos, que realmente le tocaba de 11:00 a 12:00, estuvo un poco distraído, pero con un poco de suerte logró poder encantar tijeras, martillos, plumas, y hasta una escoba para que hicieran sus funciones solas.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó Hermione al salir de la clase. –Estabas algo raro en clase.

-¿Uh? No, no tengo nada. –le sonrió. –Estoy bien. –Hermione no dijo nada más, pero no quedó muy convencida.

-¿Es cierto el rumor que corre de que tuviste un duelo con un chico de Ravenclaw? –le dijo Ron de muy buen humor.

-¿Duelo? Oh… si-Le echó un vistazo a Hermione, que no tenia muy buena cara, parecía a punto de soltar un regaño. –pero fue por que él empezó, dijo que no entendía por que Dumbledore les puso una persona que muy por debajo de su nivel debería estar en un periodo tan critico y… bueno, quería probarle y probarme que era capaz de vencerlo. –miró a Hermione. –no me regañaras por eso ¿o si? –Le dijo con cara de niño bueno. Hermione sonrió.

–Debería, pero al saber que aquel chico fue lo suficientemente idiota como para decirte eso, creo que la culpa fue de el.

Harry sonrió. –A veces no sé que haría sin ti. –le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Sin Hermione creo que hace rato estarías muerto, amigo. –dijo entre risas Ron. Hermione se sonrojó.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque sin ti tampoco habría llegado muy lejos. –Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras lo despeinaba.

-Si, yo se. –le dijo riendo. –habrías muerto en primero frente al tablero de ajedrez de McGonagall, por que en verdad que juegas pésimo. –al terminar de decir esto esquivó la mano de Harry que iba peligrosamente hacia su cabeza.

Llegaron riendo al Gran comedor, era algo temprano, no había muchos alumnos almorzando, así que tomaron asiento.

-Vengo que muero de hambre. –dijo Ron tomando una pierna de pollo.

-Tu siempre estas que mueres de hambre Ron. –Le dijo Hermione. Ron le sacó la lengua.

-¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien ustedes? –les pregunto extrañado pero con una sonrisa Harry.

-Desde que este maduró un poco. –bromeó Hermione.

-¡oye! –se quejó Ron al tiempo que sus amigos se echaban a reír.

-Bueno, ¿Y como llevas lo de las clases Harry? –le preguntó Hermione al tiempo que tomaba una patada de la fuente y la ponía en su plato junto con el estofado.

-Pues… bien, pero tengo una montaña de deberes por revisar. –le dijo con cansancio.

-Si quieres te ayudo. –le dijo antes de beber de su jugo de calabaza.

-Eso seria genial, no quiero morir entre esas montañas de papeles…

-Hola Harry. –le dijo una voz a su espalda que provocó que se le bajara la sangre a los pies.

Miró fugazmente a Ron y vio como este le dirigía una sonrisa picara antes de bajar la vista a su plato. Se giró para ver a Cho y antes de que pudiera reaccionar esta le había dado un beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado (Hermione estaba al lado de Harry pero a su derecha) Ron se atoró con su jugo y a Hermione se le resbaló un cubierto que rápidamente volvió a tomar. Cho por su parte sonrió e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Llegaste a tiempo a tu clase? –Le dijo tomando un plato, y depositando en este algo de ensalada.

-mmmm… si. –dijo un poco incomodo.

-¿Estarás muy ocupado después del almuerzo?

-si, tengo… clase con 4 de Gryffindor.

-Oh bien, es que había pensado que podríamos hablar un rato, quizás en el lago… pero si estarás muy ocupado lo dejamos para otro día. –le dijo con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-¿Te parece a las siete? –le dijo Harry aun sin saber si hacia bien.

-Perfecto. –le dijo sonriendo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Solo se oía el tintineo de los cubiertos.

-No almorzaras solo eso ¿o si? –preguntó Ron mirando el plato de Cho, en el cual solo quedaba algo de ensalada y bistec.

-Es una comida nutritiva y baja en grasas, me cuido, Ronald, no esperarías que conservara mi figura comiendo lo mismo que ustedes ¿o si?

-Eh… en realidad… si. –admitió Ron un poco sonrojado.

-Pues parece que poco cuidado le prestas a Hermione, seguro ella come similar a mi, de lo contrario se parecería a Millicent Bulstrode. –dijo Cho dándole una sonrisa.

-A decir verdad –Dijo Harry observando a Hermione. –Nunca he visto a Herm comer algo diferente a nosotros.

Cho dirigió su mirada al plato casi vacío de Hermione en donde se hallaban restos del estofado y patatas.

-Ah… -dijo haciendo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa. –Bien, me tengo que ir. –se puso de pie. –te veo a las siete en la entrada, Harry. –le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ron, Hermione. –Y se fue.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? –interrogó Ron en cuanto Cho salió del gran comedor.

-En la mañana. –dijo Harry con reticencia.

-Chicos, voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego. –dijo Hermione levantándose y sin dejar a los chicos pensar una respuesta se fue con paso rápido. Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que no tenía trabajo pendiente. –soltó Harry.

-Si, pero ya sabes como es, siempre anda leyendo de más. –le dijo ensartando una patata en su tenedor. –Ahora, dime ¿Qué vas a hacer con Cho? –le lanzó una mirada de picardía. –Aun te gusta ¿No es así?

-No……se, la verdad no lo se.

-Es muy bonita, le gusta el Quidditch, es buscadora igual que tu… -Creo que haríais buena pareja.

-No creo que podría lidiar con ella si se pone a llorar de nuevo… -le dijo Harry metido en sus recuerdos del año pasado.

-Si, bueno, pero de "eso" ya hace dos años… no creo que se ponga a llorar a cada rato como el año pasado… -se llevó a la boca una un trozo de carne que había cortado. –Aemaz –dijo con la boca aun llena. –Ño uede er e. –pausó y terminó te tragar. –No puede ser que Harry Potter esté soltero este año también. –le dijo sonriendo antes de tomar de su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Que hay de ti? Yo no puedo estar soltero pero ¿tu si? –le dijo recordando que Ron aun no le contaba nada sobre luna. Notó como Ron desviaba ligeramente su vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y tragaba grueso su jugo. Harry sonrió.

-Eh… yo… nohedichoqueestoysoltero. –dijo atropelladamente, cuando volvió la vista a su amigo. Harry sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Perdón? Es que no te he entendido.

-Que… no… he dicho que estoy… soltero. –le dijo al tiempo que un tono rosa subía a su rostro.

-¿A no? –le dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa.

-…No.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Y entonces qué?

-¿Me lo dirás?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Vamos Ron! ¿Me vas a decir quien es la chica? Por que supongo que es una chica… a menos que… que tu… -fingió cara de horror.

-¿Qué…? –pregunto confundido, pero cuando pareció atar cabos replico. -¡Ey! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que… que yo….? –puso cara de pánico. Harry se estaba riendo. -¡No es gracioso! –le dijo antes de tirarle la mitad de una patada a la cara que Harry hábilmente atrapó en su mano.

-jajajajaja, y…. ¿y entonces? ¿Me lo vas a decir? –le dijo dejando la media patata en el plato vació de Hermione y limpiando su mano con una servilleta

-¡Esta bien! ¡Eres imposible! Es… Luna… -le dijo en voz baja. Harry sonrió.

Después de un día agotador, le tocaba finalizar como para cerrar con broche de oro, clase con el grupo de Malfoy. Todo había empezado mal, Draco llego tarde a clase con lo que hizo que Harry le restara 5 puntos a Slytherin, y luego había estado interrumpiendo toda la clase, con comentarios como, _"esta clase apesta" "este colegio va en decadencia, poner al imbecil de Potter de profesor" "No veo la hora en que retiren a Dumbledore de este colegio" "Deberían poner a alguien que hiciera una limpieza de sangre, así no veríamos a esos apestosos por aquí"_ con lo que Harry finalmente había estallado.

-20 puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy y te retiras YA mismo del salón. –le dijo en tono frío. Pero Malfoy se hizo de oídos sordos y continuó hablando con sus amigos, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Te digo que te salgas! –le dijo con la voz impregnada de ira.

-¡No eres nadie para sacarme! –le contestó finalmente Draco con su tono frío y orgulloso, se cruzó de brazos y montó sus piernas en su escritorio.

-Se que tu nivel intelectual esta muy por debajo de un gusarajo, pero aun así creí que sabrías que ahora soy TU maestro. –le dijo Harry intentado tranquilizarse, por que de no ser así, terminaría maldiciéndolo.

-¡No eres más que el soquete favorito del viejo mequetrefe que tenemos como director!

-Oh, ahora eres muy valiente ¿no? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya entraste a las filas del cretino de Voldemort? –Notó varios alaridos por parte del resto de estudiantes, al igual de la cara de espasmo de Draco a la mención del señor oscuro. –por que de lo contrario no entiendo tu seguridad. Siempre te pavoneabas por el colegio detrás de la túnica de tu padre… pero ahora él esta donde merece estar la escoria. –le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia. –además, no estabas muy valiente el otro día con mi mascota ¿no es así?

De pronto en un parpadeo vio dirigirse un globo amarillo desde el puesto de Malfoy hasta su cara, y cuando menos pensó el globo le había escupido literalmente un puñado de ceniza. El salón entero estalló en carcajadas.

-Ahora, por atacar a un profesor – dijo una vez se hubiera limpiado el rostro con un ligero movimiento de varita. -limpiarás los orinales de la enfermería ¡sin magia! Esta mañana oí que madame Pomfrey necesita algo de ayuda. –le dijo disfrutando de la cara de asco de Malfoy.

-¡Ni tu me mandas a hacer nada, ni soy un maldito elfo! –le gritó Malfoy.

-¡¿Quieres apostar que te puedo castigar! ¡Bien! Entonces acompáñame donde la profesora McGonagall. –Harry se movió hacia la puerta pero al ver que Malfoy no se movía se volteo. - ¡Y ya mismo a menos que quieras lograr que te expulsen del equipo de Quidditch! –Con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera Draco se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y lo siguió una vez Harry hubiera salido del aula.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX**

-¿No deberían estar ustedes dos en clase? –les dijo la profesora McGonagall a forma de saludo una vez llegaron a su oficina y la encontraron revisando unos pergaminos.

-Lo estaríamos si el señor Malfoy no estuviera empeñado en sabotear mi clase, profesora. –le dijo Harry con enojo contenido, no es que estuviera disgustado con su profesora, si no que no podía disimular su enojo hacia Malfoy que tenia cara de autosuficiencia sentado a su lado.

-Sabe perfectamente que tiene la autoridad de restarle puntos e imponerle un castigo al señor Malfoy si así lo requiere. –le dijo en su típico tono severo.

-Créame que no se me ha olvidado, profesora, pero dado que Malfoy no quiere cumplir con el castigo que le impuse, me vi forzado a traerlo con usted, quizás a usted si le hace caso.

-¿Qué tipo de sabotaje fue?

-Primero se encargó de interrumpir la clase con comentarios fuera de lugar, y cuando le pedí que se retirara, me lanzo un globo escupidor. –le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Malfoy.

-¿Y cual fue el castigo que no quiso cumplir?

-Limpiar los orinales de la enfermería.

-Bien, señor Malfoy el castigo me parece que esta bien, de hecho, bastante suave considerando que agredió a un profesor… si, señor Malfoy, aunque deteste la idea, dentro del salón de clase el señor Potter es un profesor mas para usted.

-¡Me niego a cumplir ese estupido castigo! –grito Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues en ese caso retendré su varita, y no podrá asistir a clases hasta que no lo cumpla! –replico McGonagall enojada.

-¡Esto no se quedará así Potter! –le dijo Malfoy viéndose derrotado. -¡no se quedara así! ¡Cumpliré con el estupido castigo, pero lo pagaras caro! –Harry trataba de contener una risita mientras veía a Malfoy con entera satisfacción.

-¡Señor Malfoy compórtese! –McGonagall ya estaba crispada de rabia. –Cumplirá con su castigo después de la cena, yo personalmente lo esperaré ahí.

-¡Bien! –grito Malfoy antes de retirarse azotando la puerta de la oficina.

**Bueno, solo como anexo me gustaría agregar, que el nombre del chico de Ravenclaw lo saque de un ex (Joan) y un libro de bioquímica (Mathews) que precisamente debería haber estado leyendo en lugar de escribir el fic pero ya se imaginan que preferí hacer.**

**Ahora si, con la contestación a sus Reviews!**

**Sacralo:** Me alegra de verdad que te guste la historia un beso! Y lo siento si la actualización tomo tanto tiempo u.u. y referente a no poder actualizar rápido, pues lo siento pero mi carrera cada vez requiere más tiempo, aunque igual me hace falta escribir. Este fic si es un H-H pero no me considero una persona cursi, la verdad ese tipo de fic todos color rosa tampoco me gustan.

**LeoHagrid:** No tendría por que molestarme, al contrario, muchas gracias! De no ser por que me lo dijiste tú, no habría caído en cuenta de que me había saltado esa parte n.n. Besos para ti también.

**Gandulfo:** Hola! Gracias por tus ánimos, te aseguro que siempre son bienvenidos, por que hay ocasiones en las que pienso "_ya mejor no continuo con el fic"_ pero entonces me llegan mensajes como el tuyo que me hacen cambiar de parecer . Un beso.

**Idril Black:** Me parece genial que te guste! Fueron unos rr largos y eso me encanta! Espero verte en los próximos capítulos con tus comentarios. ¡A mi también me encantan ese trío! Son tan monos… y si te soy sincera con lo del testamento, en realidad fue un error de memoria el que no allá escrito que Sirius le dejo algo a Moony, por eso lo tuve que arreglar luego u.u de todas formas hablare un poco mas de eso en algún capi siguiente, y lo de que sea profesor me parece divertido por como va adquiriendo mas contacto con la gente, aunque es una carga un poco dura. Lo de cómo llevaron la noticia Herm y Ron la noticia es como creo que lo harían ya que la noticia es muy fuerte, Herm ya ha demostrado en libros anteriores que se preocupa mucho por Harry y que las cosas fuertes la afectan y esta es una de ellas, y Ron, bien, el chico ha madurado un poco, y Harry mas que su amigo es casi un hermano mas, así que antes de creer lo que le dicen, se planta en la esperanza de que todo sea falso, ya que estamos hablando de que su mejor amigo y cuasi-hermano se debe enfrentar a aquel ser al que él mismo más teme.

Los quimera, estos como dijo Harry los están cuidando la quimera adulta, solo que aun no aparecen por que no ha tocado clase con Hagrid. Y finalmente el asunto del Othompy, en realidad no hay nada escondido, lo que pasa es que ellos pueden a voluntad segregar junto con su saliva una sustancia que adormece al mero contacto, lo que pasó con Dumbledore fue que la intención del Othompy no era dormir al director.

**K-Katherine Black:** Hola! Ojala te guste este capi, aunque no estoy del todo conforme con el u.u. Nos vemos!

**Lucumbus:** Hola! Hace tiempo que no hablamos  primero era yo la que no tenia tiempo y ahora tu también, pero bueno, ojala estés bien, yo también pienso que es una jartera eso de buscar la direc un resto de tiempo, ese es el principal factor por el que he dejado de leer muchas historias de ahí, aunque es una lástima por que son realmente buenas, pero no tengo el tiempo para buscarlas. Un beso, ojala hablemos pronto!

**Goi Izarra:** Hola! Que bien que te guste! A mi me encantan tus fics! Y ya quisiéramos

Todas tener un profesor así no? Y vaya que es agradable pensar en Harry con mas poder del que tiene, para que así pueda humillar a todos aquellos que lo han humillado. Jajajaja y Draco, mmm bueno tengo un concepto un tanto cobarde de él, podrá ser muy astuto pero también muy cobarde. Ojala te haya gustado este capi, y que continúes dejándome rr. Un beso.

**Juaniweb:** Hola! Gracias por tu rr, ojala te guste este capi mas que a mi.

Uff! Son las 1:10 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que madrugar! Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya.

Dejadme Review para saber que tal os pareció el capi .


End file.
